Farewell, mi amour
by yumexlicious
Summary: What happens when you are abandoned, forsaken and forgotten? Naruto understands those feelings very well until he was picked up, branded and belongs to the nototrius Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru YAOI
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am here to bring more of SasuNaru in action for your satisfaction.

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you **can't** **handle it**, you might as well **leave**.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Words in '_italic' _are thoughts.**

**Words in 'bold' are just to catch your attention if you're not paying attention.**

**Words in brackets ( ), well, just a side note…(not from me)**

**

* * *

**

-

-

_**Prologue: Reborn**_

Silence…

Darkness…

Loneliness…

Abandonment.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Was that the sound of a clock? Maybe it was just being imagined?

_Why?_

The world seemed to have stopped.

_Why?_

But time is still ticking away as if nothing had happened.

_Why?_

The lone figure sitting amidst the ruins of a collapsed building was staring at nothingness, probably wondering why he was there. The sky was dark, derived of the pale light from the moon and the twinkling of stars.

No crickets, no rodents scurrying around for food, no cockroaches scuttling here and there…

There was just complete silence. It was as if silence itself was mocking the still figure of a human boy. Tears and blood have long mingled together along the boy's whiskered scars on his face. The blue orbs once shone with purity, innocence…now turned into desolate emptiness…

The thought of death seemed alluring.

_Why?_

Another long stretch of silence became his answer. The sound of footsteps was faint but was becoming louder by the seconds, moving towards him at its own tempo. It echoed of someone powerful and proud. Someone that he'll never be no matter how hard he worked because he is of no importance.

_Kuzu(rubbish)… _

No one ever dared to talk to talk to him.

Greeted him.

Comforted him.

Loved him.

He was the demon child…

Until now he could hear screams of death itself being flung into his face.

He was destined to be alone.

Isolated from anything and everything until…

A pair of arms opened before him, beckoning him…

"_Come, Naruto."_

When he looked up at the figure, he was greeted with eyes as black as night itself before it became red…

…like blood.

-

-

A/N:

The prologue that that I put up here sure has a lot of angst but that's the whole purpose! Though I can't really say I have a thing for angsty stories, but I can't seem to help myself from writing it.

Somehow, I like the idea of poor Naruto being tortured by none other than Sasuke (I would have settled for Orochimaru but Sasuke is more suitable, don't you think?) OMG, I think I'm beginning to turn into some sadistic monster…

Well, this sadistic monster of a writer is gonna drown herself in producing the next chappie. Before that, you! Yes, YOU! Tell me what you think of this fic whether it is a compliment or a flame (if it's stupid, I'll throw it into the dustbin!) by pressing the review button on your left.

'Kay, I gotta go now.

Signing off.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so happy with those who have reviewed. I know the prologue isn't much but it was a stepping stone for me to start this story so I hope that I don't disappoint you readers. Any questions? Please direct it either through the review section by pressing the review button or to my email.

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

-

-

-

**_Chapter 1: Return To My Side_**

Hectic days were definitely not his favourite. All the bustling, noise and hustling didn't really suit his taste but what can he do? It was really stifling and it was hard to breathe. Naruto scowled at the amount of orders he was getting. It was another busy day at Konoha Restaurant and hungry customers were waiting impatiently for their empty stomachs to be filled.

"Naruto! Collect the plates on Table 5!"

"Hai!" Naruto ran towards the indicated table.

"Naruto! Table 14 order hasn't been taken!"

"Hai!" Naruto rushed towards the indicated table with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Naruto!" An irritated voice sounded from afar.

"Hai!"

Yep, he hated being ordered to do this and that. It was driving him nuts. Why did everyone love to pick on him? Was it because he was blonde? Naruto sighed as he took down the orders from one customer. While the customer was droning on about the kind of he would like to have and then changed his mind and ordered something else, Naruto looked around the restaurant.

_How long has it been?_

Since he started working here?

"Hey!"

Naruto was jolted awake from his thoughts. "Oh sorry, Konoha's speciality coming right up!"

The customer frowned, it was clear that he was not happy with Naruto's lack of attentiveness. "I said, I want braised pork with shark fins and not some Konoha speciality!" Boy, he was definitely in trouble now.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Naruto!" A very annoyed Tsunade with a twitching vein on her forehead appeared within Naruto's visual field. This time, he's definitely going to die. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head mindlessly. "Ehehe…Gomen ne, Tsunade-baachan. Itai!"

Tsunade, one of the owners of the well-known Konoha restaurant was a beautiful women with a very heavy sexual appeal and apparently she's really, really irritated at the moment. She twisted Naruto's ear again, earning another yelp of pain from the blonde. "We're really sorry, Mister Takano. It appears that one of our workers slacked off from his job." Tsunade's sweet voice coaxed the customer into a calmer mood.

"Well, you should really teach him some manners." The Mr. Takano turned his head away arrogantly to continue to look at his menu.

"Why you- ITAI!" Another twist of the ear and Naruto nearly cried. He whimpered and looked pleadingly at an angry Tsunade before he was dragged into the busy kitchen.

"Now," Tsunade released Naruto and had her hands resting on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be like this on days like today!" It was obvious that this was not Naruto's first time to get an earful from the notorious Tsunade. Pratically everyone feared her but at the same time, they also respected her.

"Sorry, Tsunade-baachan."

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed the throbbing spot where Tsunade had hit him. "You didn't have to do that!" He pouted.

Tsunade sighed, defeated. "Naruto, this is a very critical time for us. Do you understand?" At Naruto's reluctant nod, Tsunade relaxed. "I would like to give you an earful but now is not the time BUT…!" Naruto winced. "Tonight, come and see me, understand!" At Naruto's nod, her temper calmed down. "Well, of you go and!" Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Don't call me baa-chan, brat!"

Naruto grinned and before he disappeared back into the bustling restaurant, he said, "Yes, Tsunade-baachan!"

The long haired blonde rubbed her temples as another headache was acting up again. _This is going to be another long day._

_-Flashback-_

It was nearly one year ago when she and Jiraiya were strolling down their usual route when they came across a body. Both of them peered curiously at the unmoving body with every second passing by and making their nerves jumping with uncertainty. They had heard a lot of rumours where people had been kidnapped and found murdered on this particular route.

"Is he, erm, is he dead?" Jiraiya asked, poking the body.

"Stop that!" Tsunade slapped the latter's hand away. When the so-called 'dead' person groaned in pain, she tended to that person almost immediately. "Shit! Jiraiya!"

"Yes!"

"He's still alive." Tsunade's face then fell. "And he's going to die because he's running a very high fever."

-

-

-

That was how they met the hyperactive blonde with no origin or any clue of his background. Both Jiraiya which was her husband and her decided to hire him when he was well enough and had went down on his knees to beg them. At first, the blonde had kept unusually quiet, refusing to eat or drink until Tsunade had practically forced something down his throat. She had observed him for a long time, trying in vain to get him to talk but the blonde had kept his mouth shut until she threatened to call the police.

"_Please don't!" The blonde grabbed Tsunade's sleeve. "If you call them, 'he' will find me!" There was a note of urgency and panic in his voice and it hurt Tsunade to see him like this._

"_What is your name, boy?"_

"_Naruto."_

"_Just Naruto?"_

"_Just Naruto." Naruto adverted his gaze but did not release his hold on Tsunade's sleeve. "I'm sorry."_

_Tsunade peered curiously at him. She wondered what could this 'he' Naruto was talking about but she was no busybody. If he won't tell her then she won't ask anymore. "So, Naruto." She said the name slowly. "You need to call your parents. They would be worried about you."_

"_They won't." Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "They're dead."_

_She was shocked at how calm he answered that. "Naruto. I'm sure you have a guardian."_

_Naruto shook his head almost desperately and trembled violently. "No, no, no." He clutched his head and fell back. "He's not my guardian! He's NOT!"_

"_Ah."_

_Naruto looked at her with wild eyes and clutched the hem of her clothes. "Please hire me! I'll do anything! I'll wash clothes, the dishes and anything else you want me to do! So, please!" Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper. "Please don't let me go back there."_

_Seeing how painful Naruto's mysterious past was, Tsunade closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Okay, you're hired." When joy flickered in the normally dead-looking eyes of Naruto, Tsunade felt a pang in her heart, warning her of her dangerous gamble but she chose to not heed its warning._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I have finally found you." The figure in black stood before the grand entrance to the Konoha Restaurant. He had his hands in his pockets as he stepped out of the black and sleek limousine and strode towards the entrance doors.

"You sure he's here?" The cold voice was sharp like knife. His very appearance made everyone trembled in fear and awe.

Kabuto nodded as he pushed the doors open. "Yes, sir."

When they entered, everyone turn to look at the men in black. The busy and noisy restaurant now turned deathly quiet as they observe the newcomers. Some shifted uneasily on their chairs while some were drooling over the raven-haired young man who seemed to have an air of authority surrounding him. His eyes behind the dark lens studied those who are fair-headed and blonde, searching for a particular someone.

"Ne, okaa-san (mother), are they yakuza (gangster)?" A little boy whispered. Immediately, a hand was clamped on his mouth to prevent him from saying more. Even the little boy didn't understand why his parents were so scared of someone he has never met before.

Suddenly, the kitchen doors burst open and in came Naruto, the hyperactive blonde who was grinning happily, followed by a fuming Tsunade. It took them a couple of seconds to register how quiet the restaurant had become. "Is it just me or the restaurant is devoid of any noise?" Naruto asked as he looked around when he caught sight of someone familiar and shivered.

"I have come for you, Naruto." The sunglasses were taken off and folded neatly. Sasuke smirked and his onyx eyes beckoned the blonde to run if he dared.

Naruto nearly screamed.

"Just who the hell are you to barge into my restaurant and take authority!" Tsunade was angry, no, she was furious. _Why did this have to happen when that baka Jiraiya isn't here?_

Sasuke didn't even bat an eye. He was just staring straight at the fidgeting blonde who was hiding behind Tsunade. He continue to smirk in an arrogant manner, earning him squeals from the female workers and customers. "I do have authority." He pulled out a pile of money from his coat and threw it to the floor. "This is for all the inconveniences caused by him. If you want more, just ask."

Indicating to the shivering blonde, Sasuke said, "He belongs to me. Don't you, Naruto?" His voice dropped to a lethal purr, causing the blonde to wince as painful and dreadful memories came flooding back.

"Stop it!" Tsuande shouted, breaking the trance that seemed to have held Naruto. "Can't you see that he is in pain!" She hugged Naruto in a protective manner, soothing the blonde from going into hysterical mode.

Sasuke frowned and gritted his teeth. He didn't like one single bit that someone else was touching his property but he kept his cold exterior in check. He held out his hand towards Naruto. "Come, Naruto." The blonde shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. "You know what would happen, don't you?"

Naruto stiffened. It was obvious that Sasuke's words had hit bullseye. "Sasuke, please don't make me go back." Words of plea did not work on the stoic man. Naruto knew that well when he accepted Sasuke long ago.

Patience was running thin. "Come, Naruto." Without another word, Naruto pushed away from Tsunade's embrace and stumbled into Sasuke's. "Good boy." He had wrapped the blonde under his coat, sharing his warmth.

Infuriated, Tsunade did her best from strangling the arrogant bastard. Whatever hold he had on Naruto seemed effective because Naruto was no longer shivering nor trembling and was smiling a sad smile. "Naruto?" She asked questioningly. _Where's that stupid Jiraiya when you need him!_ At this point, Naruto in the other man's arms didn't seem like the Naruto she knew anymore.

The blonde looked at Tsunade and everyone else. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused, Tsunade-baachan." Then, he mouthed something before turning away with Sasuke and disappeared into the awaiting vehicle which drove away half a second later.

"_Thank you."_

-

-

-

A/N:

Gomen, gomen for the late update. I was busy with my other Naruto fic so I had no time to finish this. I seriously didn't mean to learn you all hanging like that so please forgive lil' ol' me. Haha…

This story is progressing into something I didn't plan and is probably going out of hand, expanding into a plot so different from I have envisioned. So, give me some feedback whether it is sarcasm, critics or praises. If there were any mistakes, please forgive me. I'm still new to this and is still trying my very best to brush up my skills. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

Until then, bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow! Has it really been one month since my last update? Gomen, minna-san. I was too caught up in my other story. I hadn't plan to publish this story until I was done with the other one but I just can't help myself. Sigh… Now, on with the crappy warnings.

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing, swearing, torture and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. (Shaddup already!)

-

-

-

**_Chapter 2: Tortured Soul_**

The whole journey back to the Uchiha estate was a torture; mentally. Naruto didn't dare to even lift his eyes up to look at the powerful figure who was sending really unpleasant but intimidating vibes all over beside him. He was perspiring and his hands felt cold and clammy and the silence between both of them was killing him. It wasn't his fault that he had to run away. No! It was the cold bastard's fault!

_I own you._

"Naruto."

Naruto who was fidgeting uncomfortably flinched visibly, earning a frown from the stoic raven head. Naruto's heart was racing like mad. He was scared, very, very scared. He gulped hard and looked at Sasuke. "Ye-yes?" It was not him, it didn't even sound like him.

There was no such thing as disobedience in Sasuke's dictionary. There was also no second chance given to those who have made mistakes or errors. That was why the Uchiha Group could expand to a huge corporation but it was a different story with Naruto. Countless escape attempts have been made but never had Naruto once succeeded. Sasuke had made it very CLEARLY on his first attempt that all disobedience must be punished… suitably.

Looking at Naruto cowering at the corner of the car made Sasuke irritated. He had planned to re-train Naruto but somehow his heart was aching with emptiness. _There was no love from Naruto._ Thinking like that mad him very angry because he yearned for Naruto's love, Naruto's trust, Naruto's everything but… His hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around Naruto's thin wrist like a vice. "You will be punished; you know that, don't you?"

Naruto whimpered and unconsciously tried to tug his hand away. Sasuke's eyes were glowing red again. He was frightened and there was no one to save him from the fate that awaits him later. _Why did he have to fall so hard for the one person who couldn't love_ _him back?_ All the unspeakable things done to him would shock anyone but strangely, Naruto would always fall asleep at peace out of exhaustion. _Probably because you know that he'll be the only one beside you no matter what the circumstances are._

Escape is fruitless. He was pulled out roughly of the black sleek Ferrari by Sasuke as soon as the chauffeur opened the car door; who was taking long strides into the majestic Uchiha mansion. The beautiful building has been standing on these grounds for years, built sturdy and untarnished by so many expert craftsmen and architects. The mansion's surrounded by lush greenery, coloured by various rare and endangered plants cared by dozens of gardeners and there was even sakura trees who Naruto loves very much during springtime. Behold the vast Uchiha land which spreads over acres and acres so wide that one can barely see any other buildings nearby.

Such luxury could make one think that this place is a sanctuary but it is actually a _prison_. Unknown to those who aren't observant, security is tight, hound dogs at heel all the time and alarm to be set off if an intruder foolishly dare to set foot in the forbidden land uninvited. Yes, luxury of a paradise but hell to a prisoner; namely Uzumaki Naruto. His forehead creased with frustration as he had spent many months to succeed his foiled escape plan. No matter how many times Naruto look at the Uchiha land, he would never get bored of it but this was just not his place. The feeling was not there though his heart and body belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. He was known as _Sasuke-sama's property_.

Everything under the name 'Uchiha' was beautiful as well as deadly. No matter what was done, it was always the best, the lovely and the awe in everyone's eyes and thoughts. The mansion they were currently in seemed like Sasuke's favourite because he would come here often. It was the ultimate place for the rich and famous but it held a dark secret; a secret so terrible that those who do not belong to the vast Uchiha group would have to be silenced… for all eternity.

As Uchiha Sasuke entered past the beautifully carved oak door, everyone in the building bowed as a sign of respect and fear. They only lift their eyes slightly to scorn at the stray blonde for making trouble for their unsurpassed master. The pain on his wrist had subsided and was left with a feeling of numbness. Naruto had to jog a little to keep in par with the silent Sasuke or he will fall flat on his face. Right now, he felt like a little puppy tailing its master by the leash.

_No, that would be a very wrong description!_

_No one has ever compared the great Uchiha prodigy to a dog. _Naruto giggled silently despite his current position. _He could be a great black stallion! Or a splendid eagle! Or maybe a golden lion!_

"What's so funny?" The doors banged shut and the nearby windows rattled softly. Naruto hadn't realized that they were already inside this 'room'. Sasuke undid his black suede coat and let it slid to the floor, revealing a stark white silk shirt beneath.

Naruto could only stare dumbly at the coat lying as a heap on the floor. _It must've been expensive. _Unlike the great Uchiha family, he has never known the comforts of life and had been known as a dirty street rat, uncouth, unwanted and denied all the pleasures of being loved, cherished…

SLAP!

Naruto fell heavily on his back and winced. His right cheek throbbed a little before the pain became more intense. No doubt he had been slapped by the great Uchiha Sasuke. _It should a fucking honour, right? Right?_ But all he could feel is a numb sort of feeling. He got up slowly and began shedding his clothes; slowly and reluctantly.

SLAP!

The impact was harder this time and he fell down heavily again on his stomach. Now both his cheeks hurt. No attempt was made to get up again. Sasuke would just hit him again like he always did or straddle him and tie his hands together. True enough, both his arms were jerked back cruelly and some kind of cloth was used to tie his hands together before he was kicked onto his back. One second he was staring at the clean polished floor, the quality of the finest; the next, he was staring at black coal eyes.

"Want more?"

Naruto just kept quiet. Whether he answered or not, Sasuke was still gonna hit him and then violate his body until he couldn't properly sit, walk or run or do any activities for the next three to four days. He just pursed his lips and looked away as if telling Sasuke let's-get-on-with-it.

But that kind of attitude just pissed Sasuke more. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get Naruto to obey him. He was used to people getting down on their knees, lick his shoes, grovel at the sight of his magnificent presence and die willingly at a single flick of fingers. Right now, all he wanted was to break Naruto's strong will into little pieces and then glue them back together and break it again and again and again until Naruto could not longer think for anyone or himself but to fulfil Sasuke's every wish.

The sun-kissed and silky but unruly spiky hair, the tanned skin which felt so soft to touch, the lips like unfurled rosebuds and eyes as deep as the mysterious blue sea were so captivating drew Sasuke in a mad pursue of love and hatred. Naruto cannot live without him and he cannot live without Naruto. This is how their relationship currently stands. A relationship full of pain and untold passion that no one could understand.

"Mmm…Ah! Sasuke, more!" The writhing blonde begged almost desperately, writhing like a hungry beast for a single piece of meat. Pain was no longer a feeling but a ladder to reach the heights of ecstasy. This was the only time Naruto would beg and submit to him and as much as he wanted to be gentle, he just can't because the primal beast in him won't let him.

Shifting slightly to a better angle, Sasuke drove harder into Naruto, hitting his 'spot' and Naruto screamed as his hips buckled. Release was near but Sasuke would not let him do as he pleases. "No." He stopped moving his hips and Naruto protested, his nails digging hard on the back of Sasuke's shoulders. "It's not time yet."

Torture…

Pain…

Pleasure…

Anguish…

When you mix them together, it no longer stands as a sin but a need, a thirst to be quenched, a fire fanned to a great blaze… In an almost frenzy, Naruto moved his own hips but was pinned down even harder by the stronger man. "I, I need…"

"Yes?"

Naruto was crying, his breathing came harsh and quick and it was difficult to think. "I need…please…" It was such sweet torture. The release was too close and yet so far. All he needed was for Sasuke to move, to help him reach the forbidden place but the cynical bastard had to make him suffer, force him do things that he had never dreamt of doing a few years back.

"Say it." Sasuke moved slightly and Naruto twitched violently but not enough to reach his ultimate goal. "Say it or you'll stay like this."

The air heavy with the scent of sex mingled with sweat and tears. There was no way he could squirm away from this nor did he wanted to. "I need…you…" The arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face grew wider. "Please let me come. Please…fuck me!"

"As you wish." In a few swift but precise movements, Naruto and Sasuke were hit by a heavy wave of forbidden pleasures of life. Everything around them had dissolved into nothingness, leaving both of them only to bask in the momentary ecstasy before letting them fall back into the cruel reality awaiting them. Sasuke let himself fall heavily onto the heaving blonde, satiated from his 'needs'.

Tomorrow would just be another day, another time and another way to plot his way into Naruto's heart and soul. Yes, tomorrow was just going to be another day…with Naruto, the once hyperactive blonde but now the caged bird whose wings he had broken in order to make it stay on the ground.

It was a really beautiful sunny day with birds chirping, squirrels scuttling around amongst the tree tops and butterflies fluttering around in search of food amongst the colourful and sweet-smelling flowers, the lush greenery seem all too real in this man-made garden. Nothing can go wrong on such a lovely day like this. One can enjoy a delicious picnic with their families or go for outdoor activities with friends or take a walk down the park. If, that is, one was not chained to the bed.

Naruto looked absent-mindedly at the outside scenery, wishing that he could go out and have fun as well. Staying cooped up in this hellhole was definitely not his idea of fun. He felt tied down which really explains his current situation. Feeling uncomfortable at his current position, he shifted slightly, wincing at the pain he felt at his lower body. Sasuke had been too rough yesterday too. _Who would do it five times without stopping?_

He sighed and slid off the luxurious four poster bed with silky dark red draping, silky canopy and the red satiny sheets felt soft to his sensitised skin. Naruto didn't understand why that insensitive bastard loved the colour red. Was it because of his eyes or was it because it reminded him of blood? The colour was definitely not soothing but Naruto had grown used to it though he no longer knew whether he hated or loved Sasuke's intimate touches anymore but he knew that that bastard had already trained his body well. Well enough to know every single sensitive spot on his body that Naruto himself didn't know existed.

As he moved slowly towards the bathroom with the leather chain locked around his ankle, he tried very hard to ignore the pain every now which was shooting up from his back but to no avail because he could feel something sliding down along his thighs. Something thick, gooey and yellowish white. _ Damn! He came in me again!_ Suddenly, he felt very naked and grabbed the bedsheets of the bed in attempt to cover himself even if there was no other occupant in the room.

It was not as though anyone could see him or even cared in the first place. The chain was long enough for him to move around the room and into the bathroom but it wasn't long enough to reach the door to the outside hall. All sharp objects or objects that could do serious damage were out of reach. There was no television, radio or even a stupid damn clock.

Naruto fumed, feeling angry and furious at Sasuke as he climbed into the bathtub with the chain clanging loudly as it hit against the beautifully carved and expensive marble. _Humph! Stupid Sasuke can just go buy another one if this one dents._ Everyday, he would think about a thousand and one ways to plot revenge or escape plans from Sasuke but all his plans would always fail and Sasuke would always manage to find him, chain him, violate him over and over again.

"Maybe I should just strangle him when he sleeps."

_No, he's a light sleeper and the slightest sound always wakes him up. _

"How about making him sexually frustrated? Just let him die like that!"

_Probably he's just gonna tie you up and make you submit to him just like yesterday, and the day before that and the day before, before that and…_

"Dobe."

Naruto swung around to see his worst fear in reality. He shrank back, hoping to get some protection from the bubbly soapy water. Pathetic move but at least he felt comfortable thinking about that especially with Sasuke's predatory eyes made you completely vulnerable but…God, was he sexy! Sasuke was leaning on the side of the entrance to the bathroom only clad in a thick white terry towel and that was slung low on his hips, making anyone with a sane mind run wild. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes roam from Sasuke's smirking but handsomely chiselled face down to his strong elegant neck and down to his clavicles, the broad shoulders, the brownish nipples on his manly chest, his firm abdomen to his navel and even lower was…

"Wipe that drool of your face." That sentence woke Naruto from his daze and his hand flew automatically to his mouth. Blushing to the point his blood was boiling, Naruto turned away and tried to act cool. His libido was getting semi hard and there was nothing he could do to stop that. Every time Sasuke appears like this, Naruto felt as though he had been stripped naked and made love to a hundred times. He stiffened when he felt the latter slid behind him and pulled Naruto into his arms.

"What were you thinking, dobe?" The soft but sultry voice murmured in Naruto's ear before licking it and nibbled it.

_He was doing it again!_ Naruto was flabbergasted and struggled. _Shit! Did someone put_ on _the hot water because it's getting really warm!_ He sunk into the bubbly water when Sasuke let go and emerged spluttering. "Teme! Baka Sasuke!" He turned to swing a punch at the grinning raven-head but was cut short when Sasuke stopped him, twisted his arm behind him and pulled him close. Naruto's face now was red like a tomato as his body was pressed firmly against Sasuke's.

"You're aroused?"

"S-stop that!" Naruto struggled but was held firm. All his careless movements have left him wanting for more body contact. "I-I need…" Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke's face was drawing closer and closer until he could see every sharp feature on Sasuke's face. _Even if he is acting like a total bastard, he's still so beautiful…Wait! Scratch that! He's NOT handsome, I repeat, he's NOT…_ He clamped his eyes and mouth shut, unwilling to let Sasuke have the better hand or snake that tongue of his into the blonde's mouth but… "Ah…" He moaned.

There was no need of words now. Only the need for action. Sasuke's skilled tongue was teasing him, coaxing his tightly shut mouth to open up to him. By the time, he was done, Naruto would've submitted willingly into Sasuke's expertness. Naruto's free hand tried in vain to push the latter away but he was not doing a good job instead pulled Sasuke's head closer before opening his mouth to him.

Naruto could feel Sasuke smile with triumph and in that moment, Naruto hated himself so much for lusting after the one person who supposedly doesn't have the ability to love. He returned Sasuke's kiss with much fervour because of his unsatisfied hunger for more. His tongue wrestled with Sasuke's but the latter had the upper hand.

While Sasuke was kissing the blonde, he had released Naruto and was now caressing the blonde's body; pinching and rubbing Naruto's nipples, skimming and caressing Naruto's sensitive spots before moving down to his final destination.

Naruto's eyes shot open, broke off the kiss and grabbed Sasuke's hand from his butt. "No!" His eyes glinted angrily at the other person's attempt to have sex in the bathroom. "I'm not going to do this in no fucking bathroom!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto like a child who had been denied his cookie. His dark eyes which were overwhelmed by lust now turned into something Naruto couldn't put his finger into but whatever it was, Naruto shivered. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and pulled them ruthlessly behind his back. "I'll do what I want." He whispered ever so deadly in Naruto's ears.

Naruto was still angry and he didn't want to be forced to do this in the bathroom, much or less in the bathtub. "It'll go in." He managed out.

"What?"

"The water." Was the only reply he could think of. He refused to look into Sasuke's questioning eyes. The next he knew was, he was whisked out of the bathtub and in a few long strides, he was thrown cruelly onto the bed. Stunned, Naruto lay sprawled for awhile before coming to but it was already too late, Sasuke had him pinned under and was now progressing to make Naruto spread his legs for him.

The ruthless and notorious but cruel yakuza (gangster) boss in the entire region. Yes, he, Uzumaki Naruto was nothing more than a playmate or a sex toy to the one his heart belonged to.

Uchiha Sasuke.

-

Tired. He was so freaking tired. After returning from Konoha restaurant, Sasuke had not listened to any of Naruto's fruitless excuses and proceeded to tear off his clothes and violate him. No, that was not the word. Naruto co-operated and it takes two in the session of love making. So, can he be considered as an accomplice?

The animal that took advantage of his pitiful state was lying beside him, smoking. Naruto glared at him. What kept him at Sasuke's side was not because he was chained to the goddamn bed but of fear and hatred. Fear of Sasuke's words before and hatred for making him a sex toy and, and…

"What?" The dark eyebrows lifted.

Naruto chose to ignore the bastard. He turned away and got up slowly, wanting to get away as far as possible but felt a restraining hand on his wrist. "Let go!"

"I'll do so if I want to." The cigarette was crushed on the ashtray. Sasuke's eyes glittered dangerously. He was now the notorious yakuza.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Naruto shouted, his fists tightening painfully. He pushed Sasuke away and started to run. He needed to escape this hell before he let himself fall any further but Sasuke was faster. He grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist painfully and flung him onto the cold and hard floor.

Naruto gave a little cry of pain. His eyes clouded with fear of what was to happen next, his hands came up automatically to shield himself from the savage beast approaching him.

"But you can't leave, Naruto. I own you, remember." It was not a question but a statement. One of Sasuke's hands grabbed a handful of Naruto's blonde locks and forced his head back while the other pulled the collar of Naruto's shirt down, revealing a nine-tailed fox tattoo on Naruto's upper left chest. "Kyubi no kitsune. Suits you, doesn't it." He laughed maniacally.

Naruto shivered.

Sasuke leaned closer to the shivering figure and whispered, "I branded you mine before your very own eyes." The supposedly warm breath felt cold like ice against Naruto's ear, sending shivers down his spine. It was a familiar feeling.

Fear.

Naruto's eyes widened with the knowledge that Sasuke would hurt him, not physically but mentally. And he was definitely a sadist, taken after his brother, Itachi and his mentor, Orochimaru.

"No!" He screamed. Fuelled by adrenaline because of fear, he bolted towards the door which was only a few inches away. Freedom was so close and yet so far. His hand never quite reached the doorknob when he was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the bed. Before he could catch his breath, Sasuke was on top of him, pinning his arms on his sides.

"Naruto."

With his name being whispered out, Naruto's body seemed to melt. He no longer felt fear and was replaced by the burning need and desire to be satisfied. He squirmed beneath Sasuke's body and accidentally brushed his most sensitive part against Sasuke's thigh. He gasped loudly.

"You haven't forgotten my touch." Sasuke's finger trailed from the bridge of Naruto's nose down towards his abdomen. "You crave for it. Say it!"

"No!" The word held no strong vehemence. It was exactly opposite of what he wanted. But he could not bring himself to say it because he knew that I would only pain him more if he admitted it. Can't Sasuke see that he loved him too much to the point of death and after? Naruto adverted his face and bit his lip from moaning aloud.

"Well, well, it seems that you are being stubborn again like always," Sasuke chuckled softly and leaned down to lick and suck on Naruto's neck before biting down hard.

Naruto screamed as blood trickled from the bite Sasuke made. Sasuke licked it clean before sucking on the newly-made but angry wound, earning a shiver and a moan from Naruto. "Your body remembers me well." When his fingers brushed against Naruto's sensitive nipples, Naruto's body jerked upwards, his breathing ragged and he was perspiring.

"I…" Naruto gritted his teeth. He will NOT let his burning spirit be tamed by the likes by an individual named UCHIHA SASUKE. "Go to hell!"

Sasuke bit onto the soft part of Naruto's neck, earning a scream of pain. "If I go there, I'll take you with me." He forcefully spread Naruto's legs, baring all before him. Without any warning, he thrust himself into the blonde without any preparation or lubrication. He grinned when blood flowed out. "Let's play."

"NO!"

-

Naruto's battered body lay heavily against the bed sheets, his eyes devoid of emotion and his face smeared with dried tears and bodily fluids.

Sasuke got off the bed and dressed, his back facing Naruto. Then, he turned and sat down beside Naruto. For just a moment, his black eyes shone a flicker of emotion before it died out just as sudden. Sasuke whispered something to Naruto before he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. He pulled Naruto's head back painfully before assaulting Naruto's already swollen lips brutally and throwing him back down on the bed.

When the door closed behind Sasuke with a soft click. Naruto slowly buried his face into the soft pillow and cried his heart out. His broken heart, shattered soul and bruised body are already shackled with heavy chains, his wings of freedom torn cruelly from him ever since he fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

The words left by Uchiha Sasuke rang in his ears. _"I'll kill everyone dear to you if you ever try to escape."_

A/N:

Okay, I didn't plan to make Sasuke so sadistic and Naruto so easily broken. ARGH! I got everything jumbled out already and need time to put them correctly. I know that in this chapter there are a lot of parts where Sasuke rapes Naruto but all will definitely turn out from bad to good, I promise!

The scenes aren't elaborated very well or clearly because this chapter is all about punishment towards poor Naruto. Later, it will be better as soon as you hit the 'Review' button below and re-charge my batteries to help me write more. (HAHAHA)

Any questions? Just ask.

Any flames? Just tell me!

Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been more than a month since I last updated and I bet you all are on the verge of killing me like Suzuran-san here. Gomen, gomen, I've been caught up with work and it's very tiring. Everytime I return home, I kick off my shoes, step into the shower and sleep. Next morning, work again…

It's my day off today so I am able to finish this. Now, this is longer than the previous chappies cause I may take another long period of time before I can post again. Don't worry, no matter what I will not abandon my stories like some irresponsible writers but I am cruel enough to leave you all hanging by the thread for more. (Cackling evilly)

Before I move on, let me make this clear. Whether there is major character death or not, it's up to me. My brain does all the planning while my hands just obey it.

Now, on with the crappy warnings.

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing, swearing, torture and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. (Shaddup already!)

-

-

-

_**Chapter 3: Farewell, mi amour**_

Tsunade was pacing to and fro profusely, muttering incoherently to herself. Jiraiya groaned and leaned heavily back onto his favourite armchair. Two weeks have passed since Naruto was taken away from under her very nose and with each passing second seemed more agonising than the next.

"Maa…Tsunade, stop that already!" The long-haired older man finally croaked out. He rubbed his temples and gazed at his already exhausted wife. Tsunade has been like this since Naruto's departure. He was getting worried for his wife.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya and he eep-ed inwardly before she too plopped down onto the nearest couch near Jiraiya. All the tension and stress that had been building up for the past fourteen days were really taking a toll on her tired body. "It was my fault he was taken away."

"You couldn't have done anything. The person who came for him is the well-known Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha Group." Jiraiya tried his very best to console Tsunade by putting his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "He would've killed you and everyone else."

"But…" Tsunade protested.

"Hush! Don't say anymore." He kissed the top of Tsunade's forehead. "We will figure a way to save Naruto. This place is painfully quiet without the brat to liven it up." He grinned and pulled her into his arms.

Tears began to brim in her dull eyes. "Jiraiya…that look he gave me before he went off. It was, it was filled with so much pain as if he has gone through untold suffering." By now, Tsunade had burst into tears which was a very rare event because she prided herself on being strong and steel-hearted.

Jiraiya soothed and cooed her, trying hard to find the correct words. "He will be alright. Naruto knows how to take care of himself."

"He… didn't want to go and yet… somehow, he also wanted to leave… with that Uchiha."

"There, there." Jiraiya purred. "Shikamaru, Kiba!" Before the names of the mentioned boys were finished, they appeared in front of the elderly couple with their heads bowed as a sign of respect. One had long hair tied up tightly with a pair of silver earrings and had a lazy look on his face while the other had short hair with two red marks on his wolf-like face.

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"You know what to do." Jiraiya nodded at the two young lads who disappeared almost immediately. Knowing very well Tsunade had taken a liking to the loud-mouthed blonde, Jiraiya silently prayed he will be alright in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Night had crept into the quiet and still room. Naruto's already bruised and battered body was unmoving as he laid on the messy silken bedsheets. There was nothing else he could do. In the beginning, this kind of situation always made him crazy for he could not stand being still and quiet for more than one second. He sighed and turned over, ignoring the dull throbbing on his back. 

Sasuke wasn't by his side when he woke up. Somehow, he didn't feel too happy about it but at the same time, he didn't really care. It was always like this. Naruto would wake up on a cold bed with the distinct impression of where that bastard's body had lain. Unconsciously, his hand snaked towards the pillow Sasuke had slept on and pulled it close.

_It hurts._

_How long more will I be able to stand this?_

Breathing in the heavy scent of the Uchiha, Naruto allowed unshed tears to fall from his tired eyes. His love for Uchiha Sasuke was slowly killing him inside out. It was poison seeping through his veins, waiting for a chance to strike him dead. The blonde hugged the soft pillow tighter, hoping that God will have mercy on his soul for his unrequited and forbidden love.

Suddenly, Naruto's ears perked. He could hear the sound of distant shuffling from behind the walls. It was always quiet in the dead of the night but tonight was somewhat different. There was definitely something going on but he didn't move or do anything about it. If it was an assassin, he hoped that the assassin will kill him and be done with it. His life was of no value to the powerful Uchiha and to stay alive was already an unnecessary burden on Sasuke's shoulders.

When he heard the intruder sneak into the room, Naruto closed his eyes, pretending that he was asleep. His heart, his body and his soul was ready for the final death blow. He had but one regret in his life and that was the inability to express his love to Sasuke when his time had arrived.

"You sure are troublesome." A lazy but clear voice drawled from the shadows.

His eyes shot open to see the irritated but familiar face. "Shika…maru?"

"In the flesh." Even if there was sarcasm, Naruto ignored it. He was so happy that there was actually someone who actually cared about him. Then he realized that he was still naked and pulled the blanket to cover himself, blushing hard.

Shikamaru was amused. Sure, it had been a tad hard to break into the Uchiha mansion but he figured out everything in a few hours. No one is able to beat him no matter how hard or tricky the situation was. Shikamaru always had the upper hand over his enemies. Right now, his mission was to get Naruto out safe and sound and worry about trouble later. "We've come for you."

Naruto was confused. There was someone else?

"Kiba." Shikamaru's head indicated towards the slightly opened door.

Kiba was really convenient to bring with. With his sharp senses, he could outdo anyone in the dark, smell out enemies lurking nearby. Probably he was standing on watch to see if there was going to be more trouble or not. It definitely brought out the whole new meaning of guard dog.

"Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama sent us." Shikamaru didn't know why he bothered to explain. "They are very worried about you."

Tears stung the back of his eyes, he was more than satisfied to know that there is actually someone who cared about his welfare but Naruto shook his head slowly. "I can't leave with you." The sheet he had been clutching so tightly had loosened a bit, revealing all the love marks Sasuke had placed on his body. The beast had marked his prey.

If Shikamaru had found this shocking, he didn't say anything nor did his expression change at all. Probably he thought all of that nonsense was troublesome. "What are you talking about!" Shikamaru was slightly pissed. He needed to get this over with so that he can continue sleeping when they returned.

Kiba was on high alert outside, ready to alert the occupants inside the room if there are any unwanted activities nearby. "Shika! Are you done?" He hissed.

"Wait!" Shikamaru hissed back, turning back to the blonde, he said, "Naruto, Tsunade sent me here to retrieve you." He held out his hand. "Please come."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at his friends. If he goes with them, Sasuke will kill them for sure. Despite the pain and suffering he had endured for all these years, Naruto managed to bring up the bright smile to convince them. "I can't."

_If I follow you, you'll all die as well._

"I can't take that risk, Shika." He leaned forward and hugged the brunette, happy that he had such friends who actually care about his wellbeing. "Tell Tsunade baa-chan thank you for all she has done."

"Naruto…" He leaned back and smiled at the blonde who smiled back. "Take care of it." He was indicating at the glimmering silver hidden in the sheets.

"I will."

"Shika!" Kiba's voice held a strong warning. Distant footsteps could be heard and if they were caught, it isn't going to be pretty.

"Goodbye."

In a blink of an eye, the two boys who had come for him had disappeared. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the fluffy pillows as men in black came bursting into the dark room. They didn't even take a second glance on the smirking blonde on the bed as they searched the entire room. "You're not going to find them, you know." The men didn't even bother to give any response and by the time they were done, they all quickly left the room.

"I can see you thoroughly enjoyed yourself."

"Hullo, Sasuke. I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Naruto's reply came with laced sarcasm. He was looking at the still figure hidden in the dark near the entrance.

"Had fun, didn't you?" The dark and looming figure was in front of Naruto within seconds. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"No particular reason." Naruto shrugged. He threw the blankets away and started to get dressed.

Sasuke smirked and moved towards Naruto. One of the reasons he enjoyed Naruto's company was because Naruto knew how to amuse him even if he didn't know that. Hugging him from behind, Sasuke nibbled the quivering blonde's ear, enjoying every second of Naruto's closeness and warmth. _Stay with me forever._ He wished to say that but he couldn't, he just couldn't. "Naruto."

"Yes, _master_?"

There it was again, that tight clenching feeling he had in his heart. The night was young and so was he. His blood boiled of passion and need for one particular individual who also called out for him to touch. There were no more words between them. Their understanding of each other was beyond words. Both of them knew of this but they kept quiet about it for they share the same thinking and thoughts. If they ever open their mouth and spoke words of love and companionship, their bond will forever disappear, leaving them an empty shell of despair.

* * *

The maid had a lot of frills and lace and a very sour face. That was what Naruto thought when she came in with his dinner. She glared at him coldly as if telling him to just go die and leave her Sasuke-sama alone. Naruto was used to this. All the one of a kind stare at this monster who even dared to claim the invincible Uchiha Sasuke all to himself. 

He laughed silently as she left. Hadn't it crossed their minds that it was actually Sasuke who is keeping him captive? Naruto lifted the silver cover and smelt the delicious aroma of roasted chicken with mint sauce, grilled potatoes with mouth-watering gravy and boiled carrots and peas. Scowling, he placed the lid back because his appetite was gone. _God, I just want a decent bowl of ramen!_

Then he giggled. He was reminded of an incident that happened not so long ago where there was this maid who had an overly crazy obsession for her master tried to poison him. She wanted Naruto dead so much, she put poison into his drink as well but Sasuke came back early that day and snatched up that very drink. It was almost comical to see her grab hold of Sasuke's hand which help the glass in a frenzied attempt and she nearly died because of 'nosebleeding'.

When Sasuke questioned her, she broke down and admitted she had wanted to kill the 'chain' that bound his master. Naruto stopped giggling and fell silent. Thinking of that, he never saw that maid again and later, he heard rumours that Sasuke had her bound and gagged and sent to the slaughter house before what remained of her was shipped back to her family.

It was utmost horrible. Naruto had tried to pry for information from Sasuke but he had gotten nothing.

Taking the knife from Shikamaru and stashing it away at some place where Sasuke wouldn't find was an easy task. He had big plans for it later but first, he wanted to savour every moment he had with the one he truly loved. The past did not matter now. No, the present is an important time for him to cherish.

It would probably disappear from right under his nose if he chose to reject it. Stepping out of the bubbly cooling water from the Jacuzzi, droplets of water ran along the soft skin and dripped on the wet tiles because of gravity and the wet look made Naruto very appealing indeed; like a sex god.

He quickly dried himself and pulled on his robes. It was a very, very important night; tonight and there was nothing to prevent him from accomplishing his goal. The decision was not easy to make but after a long battle with his inner self, he chose to follow that 'road'.

The pure white kimono which was made from the finest silk with delicate floral design made the wearer alluring and a figment of every man's desire now hung loosely on Naruto, supported by a red sash. He had no whatsoever wish to appear desiring to anyone apart from Sasuke. Over the years, he had grown in height but he was still shorter than Sasuke. Sitting by the balcony and being basked in the cold and pale moonlight of the full moon made Naruto seemed ethereal and delicate.

He hummed a song which he can't remember the name. The night was quite warm and the cool wind brought with it a faint scent of flowers and grass. Naruto smiled and brushed his long bangs behind; hoping this moment will never have to end. The thought of being embraced by Sasuke no longer revolted him instead it was replaced by the urge to completely surrender himself to his fate.

The very same pair of arms which first embraced him seven years ago encircled around him. "What are you thinking, Naruto?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered thoughtlessly. Tonight was a night with no need for words. He needed to touch and be touched. The urge was so strong that he couldn't stop himself from hugging Sasuke back as well. "Hold me." Naruto whispered ever so softly and was whisked off towards the inviting bed.

The once beautiful and ferocious beast which burned within Naruto is now gone, only to be replaced by a broken puppet with no strings.

-

_-Flashback-_

Blood dripped from both of Sasuke's hands. To Naruto, he didn't look like the Sasuke he knew anymore. Gone, he is gone.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

"Y-you are insane!" Naruto shouted, his heart filled with a new kind of fear.

Sasuke looked at the panicked stricken Naruto as if he was not there. Then, he threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "Insane? Probably I am." He licked his fingers and spat out the blood.

Naruto cowered back. Something in the back of his head told him to run. But his legs wouldn't obey those orders. He was stuck like a moth stuck to a spider web, waiting to be devoured by the spider. "N-nah…Sasuke. I…I…"

"He killed my entire clan. He killed my entire family!" It was clear that Sasuke was not in his right mind. Still, Naruto stay rooted in his place. Probably…

"Sasuke…"

"Orochimaru just wanted to exploit me and I returned a favour. It just makes it fair." It was evident that Sasuke was mumbling to himself. He turned away for awhile before suddenly turning back to face Naruto. "Does that make me a murderer!"

When Sasuke came closer, Naruto could see the maniacal face of his loved one. Suddenly, his legs became weak and could not support his body weight anymore. He fell onto his knees. "M-monster! Don't!" Naruto lifted his arms as if to protect himself. "Don't come any closer!" He had no intentions of saying such cruel words to Sasuke but he couldn't help cry out those words automatically.

Sasuke's heart was crushed. Everything he had done was for revenge. All his life, he had struggled hard to live and kill those who had threatened him, made use of him and his very sole existence was for Naruto's sake. Seeing Naruto cowering before him made him mad. He saw red and then heard Naruto's screams of pain and fear as he ripped Naruto's clothes off and proceeded to rape him amongst the deathly surroundings.

_-End of Flashback-_

_- _

**Naruto's POV:**

_He appears content._

I just stared at the peaceful face of the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. The raven head looked so different, just like a kid when he was asleep. There were no angry and hate lines etched on his grim mouth, no piercing and lifeless eyes of the night, there was just helpless and vulnerable Uchiha Sasuke; the one person I had fell in love with.

Recent events had added even more pressure and burden on his already exhausted mind. _I understand that Sasuke needed no more problems anymore and the fact that he is sleeping_ _like the dead is proof enough_. I smiled, feeling sated and at peace and for the first time after so long. I smiled genuinely at the thought of how lucky I am to be able to stay with my beloved.

But…

That dream will always remain a dream. And reality is much crueller to those who must suffer past events. Me, the unlucky individual is destined to be alone. There is no more hope in or for me. I laughed silently at my muddled thoughts. Whoever stays with me will not have any happy ending and they will most probably end up dead.

My legs nearly gave way when I tried to stand up. Wincing in pain, I limped my way to the bathroom and took the small knife I had hid away ever since I took it from Shikamaru when we hugged. _Looking back, all the memories that I had shared together with the heartless bastard didn't seem too bad but to protect him, I'm willing to sacrifice myself to allow him the happiness he had never had. The happiness of being released from 'my curse'._

The running water looked so clear and clean unlike the water from my previous home's sink. _Why didn't I notice this before?_ Probably because I have never thought of ending my own life before.

_Ah!_ It stung a little when I drew the sharp end deeply along my delicate skin and slowly slit my wrists before letting it fall into the water. The crimson liquid is flowing faster and faster out of my body. There was no pain; only a sense of emptiness. The water is stained with the redness of my blood from the slit I had made along my wrist.

_Dirty blood…_

_Probably Sasuke is going to scold me for dirtying his beautiful bathtub again._ This was just my wishful thinking because I knew very well that I would definitely miss Sasuke's cruel taunts, cold remarks, the arrogant smirks and whispers of coaxing and love…

My world grew darker and darker by the minute or was it seconds? I don't know anymore because right now, I only want to sleep. The bathroom lights seem to flicker in and out.

_Is it supposed to do that?_

_Someone should fix these lights._

_People could get into accidents if the bathroom lights burn out._

_Silly me…_

_Why am I thinking like this?_

_I don't want to die._

_So sleepy…_

The environment surrounding me was being swallowed away into nothingness. _Is this death? If it is, let me fall into it for all eternity._

_Sasuke…_

"Sa…su…ke…"

_I want to tell you something!_

_Wake up! Please…_

I reached out weakly to the direction of the slumbering figure on the bed but there wasn't enough strength in me left. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. Will this be the end of me? I have one wish and I knew that it will never be fulfilled but as long as he will continue to live, I will gaze down upon him from the heavens. When my hand dropped with a heavy thud to the cold bathroom floor, a lone tear slid down my pale cheek.

_I love you, Uchiha Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

_-Back to the present-_

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes; suddenly weary of everything that has happened ever since that night. He didn't really want to scare Naruto like that but the way Naruto looked at him made him snap. His hand automatically moved to seek Naruto's warmness. He always knew that after having his way with Naruto, Naruto would move and huddle at the corner of the huge bed.

But Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke shot up and looked around in the darkness. A cold shiver ran up his spine. He had an uneasy feeling about this. It felt like something important to him had been ripped away cruelly.

_He isn't here!_

He panicked and jumped of the bed, putting on his dressing gown. Naruto had always tried to escape after Sasuke had fallen asleep and Sasuke always manage to find him. Whoever gave Naruto shelter, Sasuke had always killed them as a warning to Naruto's disobedience. It was only a matter of time before he dealt with that Jiraiya and Tsunade person. After that, Naruto had never stepped outside of the room regardless of what situation he was in until now…

_Where the hell is he!_

Then he heard it. The sound of running water. There was light in the bathroom. Sasuke heaved a sigh but then realized that something was amiss. He rushed over, only to find the bathroom floor covered with blood.

Naruto's blood.

The water had overflowed from the bathtub and onto the tiled floor. Without another second to spare, Sasuke lifted Naruto out of the bathtub, grabbed the nearest towel and pressed it against Naruto's bleeding wrist.

Cold

His body is so cold.

The thought of Naruto cold and lifeless sent unwanted tremors down his spine. With the horrible thought repeating in his head, he quickly shouted for assistance. Sasuke was definitely not letting Naruto die. Tears streamed down his handsome face as he hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto! Don't you dare die!"

He ran downstairs and towards the garage. "If you do, I swear that I'll come down to hell and drag you back to the land of living!" With that, Naruto's hand that had rested on his abdomen slipped off and dangled lifelessly…

-

-

-

_To be continued…?_

A/N:

Okayyy…probably you're wondering why I never put in any explicit sex scenes or anything, right? The reason is, I don't want to delete my story before I can finish posting. Don't worry, when I'm done, I will revise it and I hope that you (reviewers) will reread this story and give your opinions again.

I feel this compelling need to apologize to you all. I'm going to be quite busy after this so I don't know when I am able to post another chapter. Please be patient (I don't mind more reviewers though). Please tell me if I made any mistakes anywhere.

Next, I noticed that this story is more favoured by reviewers. I feel so sad as I love to write the other story of mine 'What Do You Want From Me'. Well, I guess you can't be a winner all the time. .

Got to go now.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 4

(crackS knuckles)

Hello! Hello! It's been a long time since I've updated, right? Gomen, gomen (bows profusely)… The last time I updated I said I was burdened by work, right? That's the reason why I couldn't update fast. This time I have a new problem (please don't kill me) and that is, my dad has put a password to his computer (the only internet access I have…sob, sob…) because I need to study.

Silly, isn't it? But what can I do? I'm still a student… But, I'll try my best to update my future chappies as to not disappoint you. I'm really, really happy that my chappies have been reviewed by you great people out there. Arigato! (throws confetti) And therefore, I'm presenting this chappie as a token of gratitude but before you move on, just let me rant… ( )

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. (Shaddup already!)

Okay, I'm done for now. You may continue onwards…

-

-

_**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**_

The stark white walls were nauseating. The smell of sterilized medicine was suffocating him. His throat felt constricted and his chest was tight. Sasuke ran a hand over his tired eyes as he slouched on the hard plastic chair.

He was exhausted, very exhausted for he had not slept properly in a week. He often dozed in and out, shaken awake by horrific nightmares of the beeping heart monitor going flat and Naruto was dead.

_Naruto was dead._

No matter what he did, he can't seem to shake off the nightmare of losing the only person his cold and dead heart could ever love. The onyx eyes moved to the still figure. Naruto's pale face betrayed no expression, his blue dreamy eyes hidden beneath those eyelids, his skin was malnourished and there was an I.V. tube stuck in his arm.

Sasuke leaned forward and took Naruto's hand gently, cradling the lifeless limb to his bosom. He had wished and wished for Naruto to open his eyes and look at him once more but which god would grant requests of those who had long forsaken god? The words from the doctor attending Naruto's condition were still lingering in his ears. Though he had nearly blown the doctor's head off, he was still heavily chained by the revelation that Naruto would probably not wake up again…

-

_-Flashback-_

"_It's too late. There's nothing I could do." The surgeon shook his head._

_In fury, Sasuke grabbed the surgeon and slammed him against the wall, his eyes red with his sharingan spinning. "You better fking save him or I'll hunt down every last person in your family and mutilate them in front of you!" _

_Other doctors and nursing staff could only stare in horror and fear, not daring to go near the notorious mob boss who also happened to be the main benefactor of the hospital they were all currently working at. They hovered nervously, torn between the need to save their fellow colleague and the need to stay away from offending the Uchiha Sasuke._

_Choking, the doctor managed to say, "He's…he's not dead…"_

_Hearing that, Sasuke immediately released his hold on the poor doctor who fell to a crumpled heap in front of hiss feet. The doctor coughed, trying his best to take deep gulps of air into his lungs. When he heard the familiar click, the sound which he usually hear when watching any action flick, he shuddered. He didn't need to know what was being pointed at his head. "Wait! He's not dead. It's just that he lost so much blood…"_

"_Get to the point." The cold steel barrel was touching his forehead. _

"_His brain might be damaged due to the lack of oxygen. There was really poor circulation due to the massive amount of blood loss." Sasuke withdrew his gun and handed it to his follower beside him. The doctor who was clearly shaken from the previous ordeal winced everytime Sasuke glared at him. "The chances of him waking up are almost impossible."_

_Impossible… That was the last Sasuke heard. He vaguely remembered staggering and stumbling towards the room where Naruto laid. The pain and the agony he felt when he saw Naruto's body on the hospital bed. His wrist heavily bandaged, an oxygen mask to help him breathe, blood dripping into a long tube and… Naruto…_

_­-End of Flashback-_

_- _

Ever since that day, Sasuke refused to leave Naruto's side. He was in constant bad mood that none of his followers dared to approach him. Even if he did leave, it was for emergency only. (A/N: You should know what I mean )

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. He stroke Naruto's head softly and lovingly. "Please wake up…" He tasted salt as tears flowed along his cheeks. "I beg you…" He buried his head on Naruto's chest, his cries muffled. Then he felt something. Sasuke jerked up to look at Naruto's face but there was nothing. The facial expression looked so peaceful but at the same time it looked troubled.

A finger twitched, lighting up Sasuke's almost dead hope.

Another finger twitched against the whiteness of the blanket. "Naruto?"

The eyelids flickered open and Sasuke breathed in relief when eyes as blue as the heavens itself were revealed. He thought that he would never see those lovely eyes again, the ones which had led him out of despair but…

When those eyes were more focused, Sasuke drew back slightly. There was something wrong here. He searched Naruto's expressionless face, panicking when the blonde didn't respond. "Naruto?" Those eyes turn their focus on him, confusion clouding the heavy gaze.

"Who are you?" And Sasuke's world came tumbling down.

-

_-Naruto's POV-_

_Someone's calling to me…_

_It's a sad voice._

_So familiar and yet… so painful…_

The floating feeling was soon dissipating, Naruto felt as if his protection within his cocoon had burst, leaving him exposed to the open and unknown world. He barely noticed another unconscious figure inside the same cocoon as he slipped onto his feet.

There was nothing around him; only light and a heavy feeling of depression that he didn't know where it was being emitted. When he was finally focused, he caught a glimpse of the sleeping figure beside him; one with the same face as him before he was dragged into another world of consciousness.

It was all blurry at the beginning. He could barely make out where he was and all he could see was white and there was that annoying drumming in his ears. He licked his dry lips, trying his best to moisten it and he felt as if there were thousand, no, millions of needles poking his whole body.

"Naruto."

Welcoming the new sound, Naruto turned his face towards the owner. The first thought he had was that this person if very pretty. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _A fairy! A very pretty fairy!_ He couldn't contain his heart's joy for being able to see a real fairy but when he finally focused, he was disappointed to see that his 'fairy' was a guy.

He stared hard at the guy and asked, "Who are you?"

-

_-Normal POV-_

The empty and lifeless eyes didn't belong to the Naruto he knew. The radiance, the strong will and personality were gone. "Nee, nii-san…" The child-like Naruto had tugged the sleeve of Sasuke's expensive Armani coat.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto?" Naruto blinked at the unfamiliar name. "Watashi no namae desu ka. (Is it my name?)"

Sasuke sunk to his knees. The Naruto he knew would never use 'watashi'. His Naruto always had a loud voice, strong, untameable and would always use 'ore' or 'boku' (1). The face, the hair, the nose, the lips, the body and the…eyes…look like Naruto. "Naruto…" Tears started streaming down Sasuke's pale cheeks. It was something that had not happened in a long, long time.

"Nii-san?" Naruto whispered quietly, unsure of what to do. Even though he didn't know who he was, he somehow understood that this person is someone important.

_Important?_

_For what?_

_For who?_

Naruto put out his hand and wiped the tears away. Then he patted on Sasuke's head and smiled a cheeky smile. "Boys shouldn't cry! That's what my mum always says. She also taught me a song!" His eyebrows creased together as in deep in thought.

_Like the usual Naruto._

"What was it? How did it go?" Naruto mumbled. "Ah yes!" He placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead and did some swishing sounds before he sang a simple but old song. "Pain, pain, go away…erm, don't ever come back. That's not right…hhmm…" Naruto finally decided that it wasn't important so he grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

The painfully familiar smile made Sasuke hurt even more. Even though the old Naruto had stopped smiling long ago, he was somewhat happy that the amnesiac Naruto had no recollection of the past horrible events that had happened. "Naruto…"

"Is that the only word you can say!" It was obvious that Naruto was getting impatient. He was hungry and when his stomach growled…loudly. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Say, is there any nearby ramen stall?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. _Even having amnesia, he still craves for ramen._ Sighing a sign of defeat, he said, "I'll go and buy it for you."

"Yay!" Naruto jumped joyfully and then winced. "Owie, my head and wrist hurt."

"Dobe." Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation.

"I'm not a dobe!" The blonde answered automatically. "Why are you being mean?" Sasuke could see tears welling up in those azure blue eyes and instantly regretted his words. He sat down beside Naruto and pulled him into a hug. How he missed the days when they were happy together. "Oni…-san?"

"Just let me hug you for awhile, kay?" Sasuke murmured softly. His hold tightened a little.

"Um, okay." Naruto answered back. He didn't understand why this boy here was acting weird but he had a feeling that he had just lost something precious. So, he rubbed the boy's back.

They stayed in that position until…a loud growling from Naruto's stomach broke them apart. Blushing, Naruto turned away and mumbled something about "I'm hungry."

Then Sasuke laughed. It has been years since he has done it but somehow, he felt at relief that Naruto still cared about him and his ramen. He patted Naruto's head and went off to buy ramen for the bubbling blonde boy who promised to wait patiently.

_Probably it's not so bad after all._

_Isn't this what you would've wanted, Naruto?_

-

Just by looking at the laughing light of his life made Sasuke feel at peace. He understood that he was living a life full of deceit and lies but if it made Naruto happy, he would go to great lengths to make sure he achieve it, the ultimate happiness. "Ni-san?" Baby blue eyes peered wonderingly in front of him. Naruto was slurping down his 16th bowl of ramen.

"Just Sasuke is fine, Naruto." Sasuke leaned back.

Naruto swallowed the mouthful of ramen with ease and plopped back against the soft pillows, content with his full stomach. "Just Sasuke." Naruto emphasized the name mischievously before he got tackled. "Owie…" The back of his head hurt. "That hurt, Sasuke-teme." _What did he just say?_ Naruto frowned. _Why did that word sound so familiar?_

"What did you just say?" Sasuke's heart nearly stopped. Were Naruto's memories coming back to him?

Tears were brimming in Naruto's eyes. "Baka Sasuke. Always bully me." He pouted and turned away. It was almost a sin to say at how good Naruto was at getting his own way and how bad the impact was on the raven head. "I hate you." He whispered softly.

Sasuke sighed, brushing a lock of blonde hair away from Naruto's eye. "Gomen, Naruto." He got up and pulled Naruto up as well, smoothing the creases away from Naruto's shirt. Dammit! He felt like some stupid mother chick! "You wanna go eat ice-cream?"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let's go eat ramen instead."

"But you just finished!" Sasuke exclaimed, indicating at the amount of bowls that were stacked beside his bed.

Naruto shook his head and said, "That was just an appetizer. I can eat a lot more, you know!" And he tugged Sasuke happily towards the door, missing the sight of Sasuke rolling his eyes up, secretly smiling to himself with God's forsaken gift to him.

-

­_-Flashback-_

The first time young Uchiha Sasuke saw him was under the cherry blossom tree by the lake. It was spring and the air smelt clean and cool. Sasuke frowned, wondering who dared to take his favourite place whenever he wanted to be alone. He marched towards the still figure, decided to give him a piece of his mind.

A strong gust of wind blew and the sakura petals blurred his vision. When it was clear, the figure of the young boy had disappeared. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had just seen a water sprite. He inspected the spot where the little blonde boy had sat earlier only to get the shock of his young life when something fell on top of him.

Okay, he was Uchiha Sasuke from the prestigious Uchiha family. He was the only person who can trouble to anyone but no one had ever fallen on him before. This person was clearly asking for it. Lying flat down with his face buried in the ground was not something Sasuke appreciated doing and that stupid person was really heavy. Plus, he was suffocating.

The other person giggled and got off. Sasuke quickly got up, dusting the dirt away before glaring at the culprit of his bad luck. He was dumbstruck for the first time in his life. The culprit was a blonde with beautiful blue eyes as clear as the spring sky, flawless tanned skin that could match his and a laugh that rang in Sasuke's ears. At that moment, Sasuke really, really thought that he was meeting with a water sprite.

Naruto stopped laughing at the boy he had just fallen on top of. He had only wanted to climb onto the sakura tree to see the view from above but he accidentally slipped and fell onto a 'pillow' which happened to be a dark raven head with the most mysterious onyx eyes he had ever laid eyes on. The poor boy was covered in dirt and it was funny to see him trying to clean himself when he clearly needed a bath.

"My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Let's be friends." Holding out his podgy hand, Naruto grinned.

Sasuke continued to glare at this boy who had just held out his hand. He had been taken aback when this unscrupulous boy extended his friendship. No one had ever dared to talk to him before because of his family background. The feeling of having a friend soothed Sasuke's lonely heart but he was still rooted in place, taking no action to take the extended hand.

Naruto frowned slightly. He wondered if he had said or did anything wrong. His extended hand lowered slowly and his grin was faltering. His mother always taught him to be friendly and apologize if he did anything wrong. Could the recent accident be considered as something wrong? "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

Little Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect an apology when he saw Naruto's hand being lowered. In fact, he was hit by a huge wave of disappointment. This was a chance of him making a new friend and he blew it away. He could feel the familiar sting behind the back of his eyes. No! He needed to make a move before the blonde boy disappear again. "It's ok."

As quickly, Naruto's face lit up again. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and shook it. "Like I said, my is Uzumaki Naruto. Yours?"

Sasuke turned away, his face red. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't give his permission to the blonde to call him so intimately (2) but he kept quiet. The wind picked up the pace again and the swirling sakura petals fell like snow around both of them.

"Call me Naruto, Sasuke. I'm sure we're going to be great friends!" With that said, little mischievous Naruto pushed little Sasuke into the lake before following suit.

-

That was how they met and became friends. Sasuke was the quiet and reserved one while Naruto was the boisterous and cheerful one. It was a weird combination and wherever they go, people were sure to smile at both of them. They both loved to bicker and taunt each other, quarrel and fight all the time but the people in the neighbourhood knew that they would reconcile in a nick of time.

Sasuke was jealous. Everyone would call out to Naruto, greeting him and joke happily with him. The blonde was very easy going and Sasuke knew he was well-loved by everyone. The knowledge of sharing his first friend with everyone somehow made Sasuke feel unpleasant but he chose to ignore that gnawing feeling.

Naruto was jealous. All the girls would swoon at the sight of Sasuke, the bishounen. He's smart, intelligent and quick while Naruto was clumsy and often made mistakes. Naruto didn't really like the way everyone giving loud sighs whenever the Uchiha passed by, dreamstruck by his invisible charm.

But when they were together, they were inseparable. They would hang out in the morning till late evening. Naruto would often invite Sasuke over to his house for lunch and Sasuke would comply. He had met Naruto's parents and wished hard that his parents were as warm as Naruto's. He could see how Naruto's mother, Mrs. Uzumaki would fawn over her clumsy beloved child. She would often tell Naruto off for all his pranks and Naruto would sulk comically, drag Sasuke out of the house and say, "I'm off!"

Yes, they were the best of friends. They understood each other but Naruto had never asked about Sasuke's background after Sasuke refused to answer Naruto's family-related-question once.

This was a peace that could never last. Sasuke had long foreseen it but he decided to bury it deep in his mind for he wanted to enjoy what he had right now. Both of them were at the stage of being teenagers. School was about to start and being on different levels; they could only meet in the morning, during lunchtime and after school.

-

-

A/N:

Usually the Japanese male will use 'boku' or 'ore' which means I while girls will use 'watashi', 'watakushi' (very, very polite Japanese version of I) and 'atashi'.

The Japanese uses honorific to address each other. For example, Sasuke-san (polite way of addressing- something like Mr. Sasuke) or Uchiha-sama (used for highly respected people). For this case, Naruto went ahead and called Sasuke's name which is considered rude if you're not very, very close to that person or that person didn't give any permission.

That's it for now. Yeah, I know. It's shorter than the previous one but what was I supposed to do? This chappie is a bit messy because I was in a hurry to finish it but I will review and redo all my chappies when I'm done and probably add a few new things so stay tune. (LOL) If you had noticed, I love to put a lot of flashbacks (couldn't help it ) and even I am getting confused also.

Hopefully I can post the next chappie by next month. I'm beat and I have a schedule to follow. Sigh… Fellow reviewers, I bet that most of you feel the same as I do, right? Especially if you're a student like me and what I want to say is, that I admire you all for being able to make time to write so many fanfictions. Ganbatte! (I also need to ganbatte as well… ; P)

Okay, you know what to do. Be it ranting, sarcasm, criticism, good and bad remarks, correcting me on grammar or praising me (ehehe), come! (I feel silly… but review! Review!)


	6. Chapter 5

Ehem.

First things first. To my loyal readers, thank you for bearing with this lazy fanfic writer who has taken her time in writing this chappie. I was hit by a massive writer's block and therefore is only updating now! Yeah, I know. I make the same excuse in all my previous chappies but this time it was so huge that I couldn't budge at all! Honest! (ducks flying chopsticks)

Hey, don't kill me. You still need me to finish the story. You can kill me later. Anyway, this chappie doesn't have much plot and isn't really interesting in any way. It's just here to let people know how Naruto's life is at the moment. **This chapter is dedicated to all my friends at FantasyShrine Forum especially Jeleona, Ash, Elcrane and her sister and blah, blah, blah… for supporting my works. Thanks a lot!**

Now, don't let me keep you in the dark, you may proceed but before that, a word of warning.

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave. No worries, there's not going to be any major death characters, I think…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. (Geez.) Except for the short poem at the end, that's mine so hands off!

-

-

-

_**Chapter 5: Serenity**_

The cool and soothing wind blew softly, brushing past the snoozing figure. With it, it brought memories of the faint scent of flowers, fresh grass, evaporated hot dew and a loud voice calling, "Naruto!"

The blonde sat up and turned towards the person who had called him, blinked his innocently wide eyes sleepily and smiled. "Sasuke." He waved vigorously back and forth as he raced towards the approaching figure.

It had been a long time since he had seen Naruto and it was like a whole new experience of falling in love again. The whole miserable seven days had been a torture but seeing the smiling blonde with sparkling blue eyes was a breath of fresh air after suffocating in a sea of poisonous gas. Waiting for Naruto to come greet him, Sasuke smiled.

"Sasu-" Naruto tripped and stumbled clumsily onto the grassy ground, head first.

Immediately, Sasuke was at his side, concerned but Naruto just shook his head and flashed a wide grin to the raven-head. "Heh, surprised you, didn't I?" Naruto pulled himself up and threw his arms around the surprised Uchiha. "Okaerinasai (1), Sasuke." He murmured softly at Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke tensed. The previous Naruto had never displayed any signs of affection towards him. Instead, he had shied away from Sasuke's touches, repelled by Sasuke's embraces and ignored his every advance. For one single guilty moment, Sasuke was happy that amnesiac Naruto fawned and frolicked over him.

"Say it, Sasuke nii-chan." Naruto pouted, looking deep into the dark eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Do I have to?"

Naruto nodded. His arms still around Sasuke's neck.

"Tadaima (2)." He bent forward till their foreheads were touching and breathed, "Naruto." Looking at the corners of Naruto's beautiful mouth curl into an enchanting smile melted Sasuke's tiredness away. At that very moment, he vowed to protect Naruto from any pain or danger. Sasuke suddenly pulled a very surprised Naruto into a hug. "Tadaima…" He continually murmured as he tightened his hold on his precious bundle.

_-Flashback (From Sasuke's POV)-_

Stumbling, a young teenager Sasuke fell onto his face. He lay on the muddy ground for awhile, his nerves registering the pain but he refused to cry. He is a proud Uchiha but now, he has had enough of Itachi's domineering attitude and is leaving his heritage.

Forever…

After his parents died of a freak accident, his elder brother had taken over the family's business. Born genius, Uchiha Itachi, the backbone of everything, the very pride of the Uchiha lineage was now somewhat different. The sole breadwinner of the family had treated Sasuke like garbage. Sure, he was acting childish but hey, what do expect a 15 year old to react when you cast strict rules on him?

Despite Sasuke's efforts to please his family, his father was always dissatisfied with his progress. Therefore, he worked twice as hard than everyone else to be successful, his head full of ambition to stand on the same level as his eldest brother that his father was so proud of. Respect for his father and love for his mother, Sasuke drove himself to no ends to meet with his demanding father's expectations and in return, he was alone with no friends.

When his family first learnt of his newly found friend, Naruto, they had beaten him near death and locked him up in the underground cellar for three days. It was to warn him that in his family's business, there was no such thing as friendship. According to his mother, friends will only weaken their iron will and love will be their downfall so they are not to trust anyone at all.

Badly bruised and almost broken, Sasuke continued his secret friendship with a very worried Naruto. Knowing that defying his father, the head of the Uchiha mafia group was like a death sentence but since his father and his brother were always busy, Sasuke was left alone to deal with his determination until he was of age. Young Sasuke hadn't known the real meaning of love until he met Naruto. The only place he could've found solace was with Naruto.

Despite the howling winds and his whole body covered with dirty mud, Sasuke slowly got up and continued on his way towards his only friend's house. Itachi was pure evil, Sasuke grimaced as he thought of the unspeakable things he had witnessed his psycho brother did. As Sasuke knocked on the Uzumaki's door, drenched from the downpour and dirty from wet mud, he wished that he had somewhere where he could actually belong to.

"Sa-Sasuke?" A surprised Naruto greeted him. Somewhere in his heart, Sasuke was kinda relieved that Naruto had not laughed at him but from Naruto's narrowed eyes, Sasuke sensed that he was trying hard to figure out what had happened. "Come in."

_Thank you for not asking._

Sasuke knew that Naruto would never pry because the blonde believed that he will tell whenever he is capable. The young raven-head also knew that the natural curiosity in Naruto would slowly kill him but at the same time, Naruto respects Sasuke as a person and his privacy. This was one of the reasons why he wanted Naruto. He needed to tell him before everything's lost and never to be regained. "Naruto." Sasuke began.

Mrs. Uzumaki came fretting over to Sasuke before he could say anything more, towelling him dry and whispering words of comfort as she hurried him off to bathe. The warmth inside the house was almost suffocating and nauseating in a good way. Sasuke had never been cuddled or fussed over before. He was so used to cold and silent treatments that he found it annoying when someone actually talks to him but not if the person worrying over him is Naruto.

As he stayed submerged in the warm, bubbly water, Sasuke couldn't help but think about Naruto's naked body, soft and slickly, lathered in foam and…

Suddenly, the mentioned blonde burst into the steamy bathroom, holding a pile of dry clothes with a very large grin plastered on his beautiful face. "Sasuke! Here are the clothes mum asked me to give ya." And he dumped the clothes ungraciously on to the basket nearby before he knelt beside the bathtub a very flushed Sasuke was in. He peered closely and Sasuke sucked his breath, his heart beating incredibly fast from the close contact. "You in a fever or something?"

"No." Sasuke pretended to be annoyed and turned away, thankful for the large amount of bubbly foam covering his arousal. "It's the water."

Naruto drew back, laughing from that fact and Sasuke eased a little. "Yeah, I guess it is. My bad," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. But then, his laughing face slowly turned into sadness. "Sasuke, I had wanted to tell you something."

_So do I._

"Wha-what about?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking as he pretended to be not curiosity. _Damn, was that my voice?_ "Can't you see I'm bathing?"

Naruto appeared surprised and had the gall to blush before turning into embarrassment, making Sasuke feel very bad indeed. He got up hurriedly, head down. "Sorry." That was all he muttered before dashing out of the bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke.

_I want to die now._ Sasuke thought to himself before he allowed himself to slide into the cooling water, embarrassed by the fact that he embarrassed Naruto. _What's happening to me?_

_-End of flashback-_

A pair of curious blue eyes blocked his line of vision and Sasuke groaned. He knew what Naruto wanted but he has repeatedly refused him but despite his stubbornness, Sasuke had the feeling that he was losing the battle before it even started. "I said no. N-O, no."

"But Sasuke nii-chan…" With his cheeks puffed childishly, Naruto continued to tug Sasuke's sleeve. He was bored to death and lonely. It was obvious that he was not going to back down easily this time.

Sasuke pulled his arm away and backed a couple of steps away. "Naruto…" His temples throbbed.

"Please…" Naruto looked at the frowning raven head with twinkling puppy eyes, his hands clamped tightly in prayer as he looked pleadingly. "You did say that you'll do whatever I want."

Deep down, Sasuke knew that his worst fear may be realized if he ever let the blonde set out of the grounds. Over the past month, he had monitored every movement Naruto made whether he was home or not. To his relief, Naruto had no whatsoever recollection of his past at all, there was practically no progress from Naruto's amnesiac state and the doctors are baffled but according to a few psychologists that he had hired earlier told him that inside Naruto, it was as if he didn't want to be healed at all.

They were unable to penetrate Naruto's inner shell where everything had been locked up. It was as if Naruto himself didn't want to remember anything at all. Looking at the pouting blonde made Sasuke feel guilty. "Aren't you happy with me?"

Caught by surprise, Naruto quickly exclaimed, "Yeah!"

"Then why do you want to go out when you could spend time with me?" Sasuke countered. As he watched Naruto's face faulted, he was secretly glad to himself that Naruto is still unable to master his hold on Sasuke's weakness. "Do you hate me that much?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke instantly regretted it. He hadn't meant to say that at all but his mouth just ran away from him. Then Sasuke found himself increasingly curious when the blonde continued to stare at him.

"I… I…" Naruto paused. That wasn't such a hard question to answer at all so why couldn't he say anything? "I… No." He answered so softly that Sasuke had to lean forward to catch it. Just when Sasuke thought that the hyperactive blonde was about to give up, tears began to flow from Naruto's eyes and a loud wail followed. "Sa-Sasuke no-o baka (3)!" He hiccupped.

Sasuke instantly regretted his action and was by Naruto's side immediately. He pulled the blonde into his arms and cradled him. "Shh… Naruto. It's my fault. It's my fault." He brushed his lips on Naruto's head, inhaling the sweet-smelling scent of shampoo. "I'm sorry."

Naruto continued to wail. "Yo-you said you will-l do any-anything, sob, I s-say…You liar!" This time, Naruto's wail was louder, threatening to burst Sasuke's eardrums. "You liar."

Defeated, Sasuke was exasperated. At this moment, he was willing to agree to anything because he couldn't bear to see Naruto cry. "Alright, alright. I give up." He didn't even notice Naruto had stilled. "We'll go out tomorrow."

Naruto tried hard to suppress his sobbing and looked tearfully at Sasuke. "Pwo…pwomise?"

When Sasuke nodded, he was thrown back by a very happy Naruto. "Yatta(4)!" Naruto was laughing. "We're going out! We're going out!"

Then it hit Sasuke. "Why you little gaki(5)! You lied to me!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "If I didn't do that, you'll never agree to anything I wanted to do." Before Naruto could do anything else, he was tackled onto the floor.

Sasuke continued to assault a squealing but laughing Naruto. If anyone had been in the room, they would've seen a couple of young boys wrestling playfully and not a ruthless mob boss and a pitiful, scrawny blonde orphan.

_If tears were the sea, _

_I'll sail on my small boat,_

_If you'd disappeared from my sight,_

_I'll set out to find you,_

_If your heart had strayed away,_

_I'll catch it back,_

_Because without you, _

_I'm no longer me._

_Okaerinasai_ – Welcome back.

_Tadaima_ – I'm back.

_Sasuke no baka_ – Sasuke's an idiot.

_Yatta_ – equivalent to 'Yay, I did it.'

_Gaki_ – Brat.

There! The next chappie might tell more of both Sasuke's and Naruto's childhood together and why their relationship had turned so twisted. Sasuke is acting more like a proud dad or protective brother to the amnesiac Naruto than the person who loves him, right? All will be revealed in due time. Yeah, I know you're probably cursing me right now for writing such a crappy story. Or maybe you're wondering why the heck this writer is always saying bad stuff about herself whenever she updates her stories. I can't help it; self criticism is how I go about…

Bad news, people. Exams are near and I'm gonna be banned from the net after posting this but nonetheless, I will never abandon this story. So, hakuna matata (no worries) for I shall be back during the month of Christmas and have lots of goodies for those who are nice and bad alike.

As usual, reviews please! (Don't you ever get bored at writers asking for reviews? I do but it's how I show my appreciation to the writer!)

Signing off for another three months,

Hara Junko.


	7. Chapter 6

It's been a long, long time since my last update but there's just one thing that I don't understand. Even if I didn't update for so long, why the heck are people favouring this fic over my others??? I mean, I never put any real effort into writing this piece but people keep on adding it as their favourites... . I'm baffled... please enlighten me...

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (Bows humbly) I know I said that I'll update but I never did. I didn't know what to write. My usual excuse is... I got hit by the infamous writer's block. WHAT?! It's true. It's not like I wanted to leave this story hanging but it isn't easy for me to think of the next plot.

College has already started for a few months. I've been spending the past few months getting used to my place. (I'm a long way from home!) A lot of things have happened and I don't like the sudden change in my lifestyle. Suddenly, I'm finding myself in a totally different environment and being stingy on money... I kept on spending less and less money on food and therefore, I fell sick. I'm still with flu and cough and since I'm bored to death, I've decided to update!

(ducks lots of chopsticks)

I said I've decided to update!!! Ehem, let me get on with the usual warnings and disclaimers. It's getting stupid...

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave. No worries, there's not going to be any major death characters, I think…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, I'll turn the whole Naruto series into a homo series!!! (MY STYLE!)

-

-

-

_**Chapter 6: The Past, Present and Future?**_

_Apart from the sounds of breathing, __Naruto's__ room was silent. As __Sasuke__ lay on the futon (1), he was thinking about his messed up feelings earlier. He had nearly given himself away and risk losing his friendship with the only one person who really cared. Looking at the familiar ceiling, being in the same room as __Naruto__, breathing the same air and hearing his breathing was heaven enough for __Sasuke_

_"__Sasuke__?"_

_The quiet voice nearly made __Sasuke__ jump out of his skin. It seemed that __Naruto__ was awake like him. He gulped__, hoping that he hadn't been thinking aloud. __"Yeah?"__His fingers flexed uncomfortably, waiting for a confirmation from __Naruto_

_The shuffling of the bed comforter and the small squeaking of the worn bed showed that __Naruto__ had turned to face him. "Can't sleep?"_

_"Yeah."__Sasuke__ didn't even turn to__wards__Naruto's__ voice. He just didn't trust himself to the consequences._

_"Come up."_

_"What?"_

_Naruto__ tossed the sheets back and beckoned __Sasuke__ to the empty space beside him. It was something they always did whenever __Sasuke__ stayed over. __Naruto__ had always been scared of the dark__ because of mute nightmares__ but ever since __Sasuke__ volunteered to chase away his fear of the dark by sleeping beside him, __Naruto__ would always spontaneously make space for __Sasuke__ on his bed. __They would cuddle close together till both their worries disappear into the silent nights._

_As if driven by an invisible force, __Sasuke__ stepped out of his futon and climbed into bed with __Naruto__, immediately feeling the heat emitted from the quiet blonde beside. Both of them were silent and it was unbearable, making __Sasuke__ regret his decision._

_"You know, you can always tell me if you have fallen in love with another person."__Came__ the muffled voice from behind __Sasuke_

_Turning abruptly towards the blonde, __Sasuke__ nearly blew it.__ His breath got caught in his throat when his eyes met with glazed blue eyes.__ "What are you talking about?" He said harshly in his lowered voice, afraid that he might wake __Naruto's__ parents._

_Naruto__ shrugged. "If you find a girl to love, I can always back out. I promise I won't stand in your way." _

_Sasuke__ was quiet for awhile, as if in deep thought at the impact of __Naruto's__ words. It hit him hard and his pride wouldn't allow his hurt to be shown visibly in his face. With a strained voice, he said, __"So, what you're saying is when both of us get girlfriends, we'll just kiss each other goodbye?!" It was all he could do to stop himself from bursting out loud._

_The strangely calm __Naruto__ was giving him the creeps. Usually, he would burst out in his loud voice and threaten to puncture his eardrums.__ The blonde's oval facial features were clear even in the dark of the night and the sparkling blue eyes were haunting as it __straed__ straight back into the coal ones.__ "Yes. It would be the best."_

_Sasuke__ sat up abruptly. __"I refuse!"_

_"__Shhh!!! __Quiet down. You're being irrational!" __Naruto__ hushed._

_"So what!?__ I don't care!"_

_"Come on, __Sasuke__. You know that is what reality is all about!" _

_Reality.__ Did __Naruto__ seriously think that he didn't think about it?! How many days did he have to endure the suffering from that simple word? All he wanted to do was to push __Naruto__ down and have his way with him, make his fantasies into a reality. And that was what he did exactly; push __Naruto__ down._

_"Did you actually think I would let you escape from my grasp?"_

_Shackled by the strong hands on his wrist, __Naruto__ struggled to free himself but with __Sasuke's__ weight on him, it was futile. __"__Sasuke__ What are you doing!? Let me go!"_

_"You're right. I haven't given any thought to that matter." His grip tightened cruelly and the blonde winced in pain. "All I ever think about is to have sex with you." And he bent down to kiss __Naruto__, wanting to quench his thirst after a long run in the desert. _

_Breaking free from the intimate contact, __Naruto__ continued to struggle. "No!"_

_Sasuke__ gave his usual smirk at the struggling blonde. __"Give it up. You know you can't resist me."_

_"Please, __Sasuke__. Think about it."_

_"No!"__Sasuke__ hissed, leaning forward. _

_Naruto__ growled. This wasn't going to be easy but he's definitely going to make __Sasuke__ see reason. __"Don't be so childish!"_

_"I'm not! Has it ever crossed your mind that I'm madly in love with you?"_

_Realization hit __Naruto__ hard. As slow as he was, he was no idiot. He swallowed and looked away from __Sasuke's__ determined eyes. It was burning through him, revealing everything he had been hiding from. __"__Yo__-you are?"__ He could feel the intense heat emitted from __Sasuke__. Suddenly, he felt trapped and unable to escape. __Cornered in every possible way.__ If __Sasuke__ proceeded to look at him like this, his resolution would definitely melt away like butter under the hot sun._

_"For a long time.__Ever since I set my eyes on you."_

_"We...__ we still can't do this."_

_"__Naruto__, my patience is as thin as paper. It tears e__asily but it can also cut easily__."_

_Naruto__ sighed. The __Sasuke__ he knew was as stubborn as a mule. Mule… __Wrong word to describe an __Uchiha__ "__Sasuke__…"_

_The cruel grip reminded __Naruto__ of how strong __Sasuke__ was and how the raven head had the upper hand of everything. __"I know how you feel about me so why don't you just say it!"_

_"Because I'm scared."_

_"__Naruto__."_

_It's about to burst. __"I love you! Okay?! __Satisfied?!"_

_Sasuke__ was silent and __Naruto__ didn't dare to look at him. He didn't believe that he actually made that declaration! It was so unreal. But it did happen and it as already too late to take it back. For what seemed like a long time, __Sasuke__ gave his answer. __"No, I'm not."__Naruto__ turned to glare at him but then caught his breath. __Sasuke's__ eyes seemed to glitter dangerously back at him. Even in the darkness of the cold night, __Naruto__ couldn't help but feel __himself__ shivering. __"I want all of you and nothing less."_

_Was it just him? It felt as though no secret can be kept from the raven head. No lie can be told in front of the intense eyes._

_His resolution__ broke and __Naruto__ burst into tears. __"I love you so much, __Sasuke__Sasuke__Sasuke__…"_

_"__Mmm__… I love it when you say my name."__Sasuke__ bent down and licked the__ salty__ tears away. H__is hands released __Naruto's__ arms__ and cupped __Naruto's__ face gently. "Don't cry, please don't cry.__ My heart hurts whenever you cry like this.__"_

_"__Sasuke__…"_

_The soft lips that moved to whisper his name was making him shiver. Strange, there were countless times __Naruto__ spoke of his name and yet, it __had felt somewhat special. Quiet__ly, __Sasuke__ smiled, relinquishing the thought of their childhood together._

_**(((End of dream)))**_

"Sasuke nii-chan, Sasuke nii-chan, SASUKE NII-CHAN!"

The high pitched voice woke Sasuke from his deep slumber. Sasuke's eyes shot open and tried to focus itself on the blur blonde image in front of him. By instinct, his hand moved under the pillow and grabbed the hidden knife underneath, ready to kill his enemy who disturbed his wonderful dream.

"Sa…suke nii-chan?" Naruto's head cocked to one side, his eyes widening with fearful innocence. It was as if he couldn't recognize the one person who had treated him so well.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke croaked.

"Yes,"

"Geez, don't scare me like that." Releasing his hold on the knife, Sasuke turned to his bedside to look at the time. He had to squint to look at the glowing hands of his clock. "It's four in the morning." He groaned. Glaring at the blonde misfit, Sasuke wondered vaguely what was the reason Naruto was here.

The large teddy bear in Naruto's arms was an eyesore. He had been cuddling that idiotic looking stuffed toy everywhere he went. Sasuke had bought it as a present when Naruto was released from the hospital. The blonde had grown so attached to it that Sasuke had regretted his actions. Now, he was jealous of a stupid _omocha_ (toy).

"I, er… I can't sleep."

It was almost comical to see the dark silhouette fidgeting uncomfortably in front of him. It was as if Naruto had something in his mind that he couldn't bring himself to say. Ever since the day Naruto wanted to commit suicide, Sasuke hadn't touched him at all. Probably because he wanted to protect the innocence in Naruto that had been lost a long time again in Sasuke's hands.

Sighing, Sasuke shifted to the side a bit and pulled the bedclothes off, beckoning Naruto to the empty space beside him. Naruto squealed happily and jumped at the opportunity, knocking Sasuke off his position and the two boys went tumbling onto the large soft bed. With Sasuke half-naked and a very sexy blonde in his large pyjamas, cuddling so ever happily, was doing havoc to his libido.

"Naruto." Sasuke managed to croak aloud.

But there was no answer. The sounds of light snoring were evidence enough that Naruto had fallen asleep in a jiffy. Sasuke wanted to slap himself for having impure thoughts again. He did not have the right to touch Naruto anymore and it a torture whenever his nose catches the smell of Naruto.

Sasuke looked tenderly at the limp figure beside him but then caught himself. If anyone had entered the room and saw him look like a human again, he'll shoot that person and feed him to the sharks but no such person would dare intrude into his private chambers except for one person.

Naruto. His treasure and his beloved.

"I'm sorry." He apologized over and over again to the uncaring blonde who was deep in slumber. Perhaps his rash actions had hurt the blonde more than he could ever think of but he couldn't help it. Can a person fall this hard in love? Sasuke gave a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead, resulting in Naruto smiling and curled even closer to him.

For the rest of the morning, Sasuke laid awake, painfully aware of the blonde snoozing away comfortably beside him. _Naruto__, are you going to put me through the same torture all over __again?_ This was a chance of redemption. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to touch the amnesiac Naruto, he can't. Because this was a second chance.

A second chance for Naruto to be happy once again.

-

-

-

_**(((Going into the past... again...)))**_

_"__Sasuke!__ What about your brother?" __Naruto__ gasped, trying to find excuses to run away from his current situation._

_"He's not here. I doubled and tripled check." __Sasuke__ grinned while __Naruto__ blushed. "Besides, we couldn't do this at your house." While __Naruto's__ face reddened, __Sasuke__ couldn't help but smile happily. His long awaited wish had finally come true and nothing really mattered anymore because __Naruto__ was with him._

_"__Sasuke__!"_

_"What?" __Sasuke__ feigned innocence, drawing a frown to __Naruto's__ face. As he pulled the smaller blonde up the grand staircase, his heart fluttered happily in his chest and his stomach was in knots. "You don't __wanna__ come up?" _

_It seemed __Sasuke's__ bluntness had made the pretty pink blush spread to __Naruto's__ ears and __Sasuke__ chuckled. "Of course I want to." The small voice from a timid __Naruto__ made __Sasuke's__ sex drive rose ten times. Unable to wait anymore, __Sasuke__ picked __Naruto__ up, bridal style and ran up the stairs. The comical sight drew attention but the two lovebirds were in their 'world' now and no one will be able to pierce their bubble of happiness._

_No one…_

_But they were wrong. __So very wrong.__ However, this was a mistake that no one foresaw till it was too late._

_"__Sasuke-sama__?"_

_Naruto__ nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked down his shoulder to see a man in a very formal black and white suit looking up very solemnly at both of them. The expressionless wrinkled face betrayed no answers as to what the old butler of the __Uchiha__ household was thinking. But somehow, __Naruto__ can see the utmost disapproval in the old man's eyes at him. He gulped and turned back to __Sasuke__ for reassurance._

_"I shall not need anything tonight. Leave me." __Sasuke__ said with a haughty tone, so unlike the __Sasuke__ that __Naruto__ knew. Suddenly, __Naruto__ was overwhelmed with the urge to laugh._

_"As you wish, __Sasuke-sama__."__ With a slight bow, not before Naruto caught sight of the displeasure in the hooded eyes, the old butler disappeared, the sound of the clicking of his polished shoes slowly faded away._

_The appearance of a stranger knocked some sense into __Naruto__. "We're not alone, aren't we?" He stared accusingly at the other. __Naruto__ crossed his arms across his abdomen and tapped his foot; more annoyed at the fact that __Sasuke__ was acting so smug than the fact that they were interrupted._

_"They will not disturb us."_

_"__Sasuke__!"__Naruto__ warned. _

_"Come." __Sasuke__ held out his hand to the annoyed blonde. It was as if he was daring the blonde to try not to__ take it. "You will not regret this." __Naruto__ was mesmerized like a moth to a bright fire. He knew that he was going to be burnt but it was as if some invisible force took control of his body and he took the outstretched hand without hesitation and was led in a very dream-like manner to one of the huge rooms along the vast corridor which was decorated with an Italian and Roman touch._

_But __Naruto__ couldn't be bothered about the details. His mind was elsewhere, focused on the person leading him to whatever future awaits him. His body was tingling with anticipation and his stomach felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in it. "__Sasuke__..."_

_"__Shh__... Be silent..."_

_By the time, __Naruto__ regained some of his sanity, he was all but laughing. __"__Er__... do you even know how to do it?" __Naruto__ asked sheepishly. Both of them were in a very awkward position__ where __Naruto__ was pinned beneath a __very__ tensed __Sasuke__Naruto__ suddenly had a very strong urge to laugh at the comical strain on __Sasuke's__ face as he watched the other struggle with his inner demons. It's so like __Sasuke__ to not admit his weaknesses. But that was one of the reasons __Naruto__love__ the arrogant raven head._

_Sasuke's__ blush went all the way up to his ears and he spluttered, "Of, Of course!" He gulped and tugged uncomfortably at his collar. "I, I studied for it!" _

_Naruto's__ grin died away. Even though he knew that __Sasuke__ didn't mean what he said, it still hurt him. He pushed __Sasuke__ away and stormed towards the door. His hand was about to grasp the doorknob when a pale hand grabbed hold of his wrist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

_"You should know! __Baka__Sasuke__!" __Naruto__ tried to pull his hand free but __Sasuke__ picked him up and threw the surprised blonde onto the plush bed not too gently. Before __Naruto__ could regain his composure, __Sasuke__ was straddling his hips and grabbed hold of the flailing arms and pinned them down above __Naruto's__ head._

_Strange.__ This position was getting a bit too often. __Naruto__ didn't even bother to break free now. His body knew by now that he could never win against __Sasuke's__ strength. All he could do now was glare angrily at the one person who could make his traitorous heart miss a few beats._

_"Now, are you going to tell me why the sudden burst of temper or do I have to force it out from you?" __Sasuke__ demanded. He was serious about his threat. Earlier, they had been two shy individuals, unsure of what two lovers usually do when they want to proceed to the next stage. And then, __Naruto__ suddenly had a change of attitude and __Sasuke__ had no idea what had triggered it._

_"You said you studied for it! You actually did it with someone else!" __Naruto__ threw at __Sasuke's__ face. He was ashamed and angry. __Sasuke__ actually did it with someone else! And he had declared his undying love for him. This was actually his cowardly side talking. Even if he wanted to touch __Sasuke__ and allow __Sasuke__ to touch him, he was still scared. What if he would never be able to escape from this?_

_Sasuke__ stared wide-eyed at a fuming __Naruto__ before he burst into laughter. "Is that why you were angry suddenly?" He asked as fits of laughter continued to hit him. _

_Naruto__ was shocked. He was humiliated, ashamed and furious! Could anyone be angrier than him? Realizing that he had just been made fun of, __Naruto__ burst into tears and put more effort into getting the raven head off him. "It's not funny! Get off me! Get off!" By now, he was shouting at the top of his voice, bringing __Sasuke__ back to soberness. "Get off! Get off..." His voice trailed off as he continued to cry. When __Sasuke__ released his wrists, he drew them over his eyes, not wanting the only person he could ever love to see the predicament he was in._

_"__Naruto__..."_

_"Don't... __uhuhuh__... call my, hic, name!" The tears won't stop._

_Sasuke__ slowly pried the arms away, wanting to apologize for laughing at __Naruto__. He hadn't meant it. "__Naruto__..." The glassy eyes simmered with tears, reflecting __Sasuke's__ face and reminded __Sasuke__ once again why he had fallen in love with the person below him. Suddenly, he felt his chest constrict and breathing was getting a little difficult. All laughter forgotten, __Sasuke's__ gaze was suddenly concentrated on __Naruto's__ quivering lips that looked so invitingly delicious._

_The pink unfurled bud..._

_The atmosphere became heavy and silent. All __Sasuke__ wanted was to kiss those lips and __Naruto__ seem to get the message too. His eyelids had drooped shut as he waited anxiously for the descending lips. _

_When __Sasuke__ kissed __Naruto__, he felt his self control break. Never had he tasted such sweetness__ and the softness was driving him nuts. H__e was sure that he will never be able to taste this anywhere else. Almost unsure, __Sasuke__ began nibbling __Naruto's__ lower lip, teasing his lover to __open up to him and then his tongue began protruding the entrance to __Naruto's__ mouth, seeking permission to enter._

_Permission that __Naruto__ gladly gave.__ As soon as __Naruto__ opened his mouth for __Sasuke__Sasuke__ was overwhelmed with the sense or urging. He devoured __Naruto's__ mouth, tasting and caressing the hot softness within. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. __Naruto__ returned __Sasuke's__ kiss with equal ferocity and by the time he was allowed to breathe, his head was dizzy with __Sasuke__Sasuke__Sasuke__ and __Sasuke__ and the urge to mate. __Naruto__ wondered hazily where his clothes had disappeared when he felt the warm naked skin of __Sasuke__ rubbing against his._

_The pool of warmth at his lower belly was unbearable. All he __know__ was that he needed __Sasuke__ very much but he was unsure of what to do. Sure, __Naruto__ had watched porn before but he was a guy and he didn't have a woman's... __"SASUKE!"__ He pushed the surprised raven head away, embarrassed. "I... I..."_

_Sasuke__ frowned and looked questioningly at a blushing __Naruto__. What did he do wrong? For a moment there, he thought he had everything going well but why did __Naruto__ reject him? He felt a pang at his heart. "What did you say?" He was irritated. Like a boy denied of his candies._

_"I said that I'm NOT a girl!"_

_"I realize that."_

_"I don't have boobs..."_

_"It's obvious."_

_"I don't have it!"_

_Sasuke__ was puzzled. He couldn't understand what __Naruto__ was trying to tell him. "Have what?!"_

_"The part where the guy usually penetrates when he's having an intercourse with a girl..." __Naruto__ managed to mumble. His whole body was blushing and he couldn't believe that __Sasuke__ had just made him say such embarrassing things. At the moment, all __Naruto__ could think __of__ was to disappear and never return. He was sure that __Sasuke__ was going to laugh at him again._

_But..._

_Sasuke__ bent down and kissed __Naruto__ again. __"Silly __Naruto__ Let me teach you that a guy can feel good too."_

_And he proceeded to do so._

_-_

_The languidness was indescribable after you've shared it with your loved one. With his eyes still closed, __Naruto__ stretched happily.__ When was the last time he felt so happy and relaxed?__Then his happiness disappeared and was replaced with a frown. __Something heavy was making him really uncomfortable. Reluctantly he opened his eyes only to encounter the familiar face of __Uchiha__Sasuke__; sleeping peacefully__ with one arm resting possessively on __Naruto's__ waist__ The cruel lines on his face were gone, leaving a peaceful and handsome face that __Naruto__ once knew._

_The corners of __Naruto's__ mouth lifted into a small smile. He propped himself up and stared at __Sasuke__, savouring the forbidden delight before he woke up. Unable to __restrain__ himself, __Naruto__ leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on __Sasuke's__ lips and whispered, "I love you, __Uchiha__Sasuke__."_

_As if responding to __Naruto__Sasuke__ stirred; sending __Naruto__ into a panicking frenzy.__ He blushed darkly, hoping __Sasuke__ didn't hear what he just said. When __Sasuke's__ eyelids revealed the deep black orbs, his face at once became hard and cold again. He just stared at __Naruto's__ blushing face._

_"W-what?!"__Naruto__ stammered, trying to pretend that __Sasuke's__ gaze was not making his heart flutter. _

_Flutter???_

_Naruto__ mentally slapped himself. What in the world was he thinking like a girl?! He must be mad! _

_Yeah, madly in love with __Sasuke_

_The impossible had just happened. __Naruto's__ face became even redder like some Christmas decoration. _

_Without a word, __Sasuke__ slipped of the bed and put on his dressin__g gown before handing __Naruto__ an extra one__. "Wear this."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going down to breakfast together." __Sasuke__ answered. He was becoming impatient and uncomfortable. He had a__lways found __Naruto__ irresistible __but looking at __Naruto's__ naked body in the morning__ after a great night of sex__ was something he had never had the opportunity to savour. _

_Shit. I'm beginning to have a reaction._

_"Wear it." He replied again, impatiently._

_Naruto__ grabbed his dres__sing gown with a loud, "Humph!" When he slid his legs down from the bed, they gave way to the weight of his body, sending him tumbling onto the floor in an ungraceful manner. "I, I... I can't get up." _

_Sasuke__ starred and stared at the blonde. "Oh." Then he __realized with__ a louder, "OH!"He hurried to __Naruto's__ side. "Are you alright? Maybe I did it too rough yesterday." __Sasuke__ grinned as another wave of blush spread itself throughout __Naruto's__ body. _

_"SASUKE!!__ You immoral bastard! Have you no shame?! I'm so embarrassed and you're laughing at me!" Tears began to well up in __Naruto's__ eyes. This was so not the beautiful morning he awoke to earlier. _

_"__Gomen__gomen__Naru-chan__ Here, let me help you." __Sasuke__ offered his hand to __Naruto__ who took it grudgingly but __Sasuke__ pulled __Naruto__ into his arms suddenly and lifted him up. _

_"Don't! People will see us!"_

_"I'm not ashamed of you."_

_"__Sasuke__."__ The warning note in __Naruto's__ voice was unmistakable. "I can walk now. Put me down."_

_"Suit yourself." As __Sasuke__ slowly dropped __Naruto__ to his feet, he was very alert to __Naruto's__ sudden found clumsiness. __"You okay?" The genuine concern in the __Uchiha's__ voice was reassuring and __Naruto's__ bliss was complete.__He felt awkward, walking behind __Sasuke__ like some petite lover. He blanched over the thought and began to walk faster, passing by __Sasuke__ hurriedly._

_"__Oi__Usuratonkachi__! Where do you think you're going?" __Sasuke__ had stopped. His eyebrow had lifted in mock enquiry._

_"You said…__erm__, breakfast…together…" __Naruto__ mumbled. He cleared his throat and looked away, getting annoyed that __Sasuke__ was not getting the picture.__ It was clear that __Naruto__ didn't want to talk about his wantonness during the hot and steamy intimate moments. _

_Sasuke__ opened the door he was just standing in front and beckoned __Naruto__ to come along. __"This way."__ He smirked. __Naruto's__ eyebrow irked angrily at __Sasuke's__ smugness and stomped after __Sasuke__, mumbling curses under his breath._

-

-

-

A/N:

Futon – In my opinion, it's like a portable bed. LOL…

Okay… I hope I ended that well. This chapter portrayed the innocent love both of them shared way before the present. Just to let you all know how well it started before it all went down the drain. Hahaha… I seriously have no idea how to continue from here. Should I put a happy ending or a sad ending? Hmmm… choices, choices, choices.

Sasuke's character was supposed to be more cold blooded but I just haven't grasped it yet. It's not coming to me at all!!! ARGH!!! **(WARNING: Writer's block approaching!)** Please tell me how I can make him more evil and more yakuza-like. This is the end of the happiness both of them are gonna share. Both their relationship is going to get from bad to worse now and it might end in shambles.

Signing off with lots of tears.

Boohoo.


	8. Chapter 7a

RAWR!! I AM ALIVE!!

Anyone here thought that I was gonna abandon this fic, please raise your hand up! (Looks at everyone raising up their hands) Okay... since you all think I'm already dead, I shall not update then. -- Ah well, who am I kidding...? Since I'm already here, I might as well give you all a new chapter of the long awaited series. Even though I have 'disappeared' for a long time, there have been people who were kind enough to continue reviewing my stories. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!! **

This chapter is dedicated to **Nusku, ****Laie Himura de Fanel**,**Jay-jay51, Dark Ravie, SUPER LJOMI, cluelessninja65, HIKARI NO KURAI (I just love your reviews so much!), The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, BitterSweet27, Kit turned Mighty, white06rose, Akida-Sen, carms-lian0592, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, skyinthenightslove, NaTsUkO-ChAn, blueandorangesky, hachinisasareru and others.** (I apologize if your name isn't written here. It is either you didn't review for the previous chapter or you didn't review at all!)

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave. No worries, there's not going to be any major death characters, I think…XD

Yes, I know that I have a lot of punctuation and grammar mistakes in my previous chapters. I will deal with them as soon as I'm done with this story. I'm pretty sure that you would not want me to concentrate on my previous chapters and stall the upcoming chapters, right? Oh... the words in _italics_ can also mean thoughts or events that happened in the past. If there are any confusion, please tell me and I will try my best to clarify things. ;

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, I'll turn the whole Naruto series into a homo series!! (MY STYLE!)

-

-

-

"I said no." Sasuke's temples were throbbing, his arms folded across his chest. And he tapped his foot impatiently. That is definitely not a good sign. Anyone would've been able to read the murderous aura emitting from the scowling Uchiha, the centre of attention in the big toyshop. His men outside gulped forcefully. They silently prayed that their boss will not vent his anger on them later. An angry and irritated Uchiha is never good news at all.

"But..." Naruto puffed his cheeks and looked pleadingly to the irked raven head. "Just a little won't hurt."

"Naruto..." The growling in his voice was a warning to the smaller man. But it was obvious that Naruto was oblivious to it and continued to stare at Sasuke with his humongous blue eyes. The teary-eyed puppy eyes were just too much to bear and Sasuke found himself slowly relenting. He 

sighed inwardly. Whenever anything that concerns Naruto, it was just too hard to say no or ignore him and inside, Sasuke knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Sasuke nii-chan... onegai?" Naruto stared even harder.

The cutesy tone was just too much. And Naruto was actually begging him!! Sasuke almost had a nosebleed from the **extra, extra, extra** HOT fantasies that just came flooding into his mind. Naruto was wearing a pair of yellow cat ears, a pair of cat's paws' gloves and a pair of yummilicious short pants with a long yellow tail attached to it... And he was in a submissive pose where he begged to be 'stroked'. Sasuke was about to pounce onto Naruto when he gave himself a reality check and glanced at the innocent person in front of him. He was an Uchiha and with that, he managed to keep a tight rein on his unruly libido. With all his might, he managed to croak, "Fine."

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped into the air and sped off to grab the dark brown teddy bear off the shelf with glee. He hugged it and took it to the counter for Sasuke to pay for it. As he pulled out the dollar bills from his wallet, Sasuke cursed himself for falling so easily to the simplest trick in the book. But a begging Naruto was just too... yummy. And hard to say no to as well.

As they left the toy shop, the door closed with a soft click and a twinkle of the bell. Naruto was beaming and hugging his newly purchased bear tightly. "Thank you, Sasuke nii-chan." He giggled and rubbed his cheek against the softness of the toy.

Another fantasy hit Sasuke. It was where Naruto rubbed himself against Sasuke, caressing and purring against him. My, my, what a naughty Naruto indeed. Then, Sasuke caught himself and scolded himself again for letting his guard down so easily again. He was seething and his men were shivering behind him, hoping that the worse will not come. Nothing seemed easy whenever Naruto was around him and yet, he couldn't bear to leave the blonde's side for a long time.

"You're the best!"

Sasuke nodded and continued to follow the skipping blonde. There was just absolutely no way he can win against Naruto when the blonde was using the 'cute' weapon against him. There was just no way...

* * *

_Naruto hummed a tune mindlessly. He has truly found the happiness he seeks and there was nothing more that he could ever wish for anymore. Ignoring the funny looks that strangers were giving him as he skipped home, Naruto was very pleased with his newly found partner. Sasuke had been adamant to release him when he announced that he needed to go home or else his parents would worry about him but Naruto was insistent and he had nearly chained a pouting Sasuke to a chair when the baka raven head wanted to follow him home!_

_Ah... nothing can go wrong. The sky was clear and beautiful, enhancing the blueness of the borderless space. The birds were singing a beautiful tune and the smell of fresh flowers wafted to his nose. Everything is just so perfect. Naruto was sure that this is the beginning of a perfect relationship that will end happily ever after. The feeling of happiness within him gurgled with brimming love. Both he and Sasuke have been so stupid for not realizing these mutual feelings earlier. So much time has been wasted but Naruto will not let that mistake repeat itself. There was just too much to learn about the raven head! _

_Deep down, Naruto was very happy that Sasuke was being so possessive. It had made him feel secure and peaceful. Realizing that he had an important position in Sasuke's heart, Naruto couldn't help but wish that he would stay there forever. He knew that human beings are very fickle and there was a high possibility that Sasuke's heart might change after a period of time and that's why he needed to treasure every moment with his childhood friend cum lover. _

_Even though Naruto was worried that he might die of a broken heart if Sasuke was ever to announce that he didn't want him anymore but Naruto was rest assured that Sasuke will never leave him at the moment. And Sasuke made sure that was carved deeply into Naruto's understanding by demonstrating the most incredible love making Naruto had ever experienced. Wait! That was the first time that they have ever done 'that'! Naruto blushed despite himself and scolded himself for allowing Sasuke to enter his mind so easily._

_**-Flashback-**_

_The reluctance in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto feel authoritative. He had just realized that he had the power to influence Sasuke's moods. "We'll meet tonight, right?" The raven head eyed him pleadingly. _

_Naruto gulped. There was one thing that Naruto learnt about Sasuke was that the Uchiha always get what they want. He could never say no with those puppy eyes looking at him. All he could think about at that moment was how cute Sasuke looked. "Yeah."_

"_You'll turn up, right?"_

_Looking at the pouting Uchiha, Naruto suppressed a naughty grin. "Yeah, I promise." Naruto smiled. "Pinky promise?" And he held out his pinky towards Sasuke who eyed it disapprovingly._

"_I'm not a child anymore but... if it will make you happy..." He laced his pinky finger around Naruto's. "... I will go to the end of the end of hell and back just to do it." And there was a dark blush which spread itself over Sasuke's determined face. With that said, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him up for a soul-searing kiss. The kiss that meant to devour Naruto's soul and never allow it to return to sanity because this means that Naruto's heart, soul and body belonged to the young Uchiha and likewise._

_Everything was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. But then, Sasuke this and that loves him._

_And that was sufficient._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_Suddenly, Naruto stopped in his tracks. There was something awfully wrong. It was so terrible that Naruto's first instincts were to turn and run away but then, he scolded himself that it was his house upfront and that he shouldn't be afraid. He was just being silly. When he reaches the front porch of his house, his parents will be there to greet him with a warm smile. He will say, "Tadaima." And his parents will say "Okaerinasai."_

_But as he approached his house, an overwhelming feeling of despair filled him. The front porch looked normal to him, the garden was as beautiful as ever with the scent of the sweet smelling flowers that his father nurtured. However, there was another different scent. It was growing stronger and stronger; an unbearable stench that flooded his sense of smell. The silence was eerie and uncomfortable, and there were no birds singing and no bees buzzing. _

_Just silence._

_It was the most painful sound Naruto has ever heard._

_As he tread slowly onto the porch, the nagging feeling he had earlier was bursting. He felt his goose bumps rise. His throat had gone dry but he needed to confirm things. "Mom? Dad?" He could hear the thundering sound of his racing heart in his ears. His breathing was uneven. His body was covered with a light sheen of cold sweat despite the hot weather. He called out a little louder, "MOM?! DAD?!"_

_Still, there was no answer._

_Only silence greeted him._

_No warm smiles and no rib-crushing hugs._

_As Naruto's hand reached out to turn the knob of the front door, he was very hesitant but there was no turning back now. By now, all his instincts were screaming to him to run and never look back! But he needed to know. As the door was pushed open with a loud creak that cracked the painful silence, revealing the insides of the house and then all questions unfurled into answers... _

_Naruto screamed._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_What do you mean I will never see him again?!" Sasuke was exasperated. He was at the point of desperation. _

_When Naruto hadn't appeared at the promised time and place, Sasuke had sensed something amiss and had ran all the way to Naruto's home, only to find it deserted and empty. The once merry house no longer radiated a happiness that Sasuke felt every time he went there. In fact, it felt hollow and a sense of dread. There was sadness to it too._

_Sasuke dropped to his knees at the shock. He had noticed the dried bloodstains all over the interior of the house, the broken furniture, the shattered windows and bits of everything scattered all over the place. It was as if that the Uzumakis had never existed. Frantic, he had rushed to the hospital in search of the Uzumaki family. It was the only place he could think of after seeing all that blood. He needed to know what had happened. What curse had made the Uzumaki family disappear?! _

_Sadly, there were no answers. Everyone seemed to keep mums about what had happened and refused to tell him. It was as if the ground had opened and swallowed up the Uzumaki family. There was one last alternative though. _

_His family. Uchiha Itachi._

_The only person who could've done this. _

_The only person who would've done anything to break Sasuke. _

_The only person who knew of his relationship with the Uzumakis._

"_Itachi! _

* * *

"You do know that you're about to purchase the whole toyshop, right?" Sasuke commented sarcastically as his right foot tapped even more impatiently on the polished floor. They had stopped at another toyshop when Naruto had exclaimed that he wanted a set of toy trains which was on display. "We could've bought whatever you need and brought it back to the mansion without all these..." He glared at the rowdy kids running amok around the toyshop and winced when another wave of little girls screamed with that annoying high pitched tones.

Naruto just grinned at Sasuke. "We cannot do that, Sasuke nii-chan."

Another wave of screaming and crying hit Sasuke full blast. He could feel the throbbing head in his forehead. He needed his doctor right now and prescribe some powerful aspirin to clear his headache which threatened to put him in a bad mood for the whole day. "Remind me why we're here again." He groaned as he massaged his temples and prayed that Naruto would hurry it up.

"You promised to take me out today!" Naruto pouted.

"And I kept that promise, didn't I? Aren't we out now?"

Naruto scowled. "I thought we were having fun..." His eyes began to water and he stared miserably at the taller man. "Sasuke nii-chan no baka..." He muttered. Naruto hung his head and became very quiet as he began rocking to and fro slowly.

Sasuke breathed a sigh and patted Naruto's head, making an effort to comfort the blonde. "I'm seriously having fun here. When you're happy, I'm happy too." That was probably the cheesiest line he could come up with as he looked pleadingly at his subordinates who appeared to be trying their very hard to hide their snickering. _God help me overcome this..._ If any of his enemies or rivals sees any of this, he would probably kill them and then himself. There was just no end to how humiliating this situation could be.

A yakuza boss... in a toyshop, shopping.

How lame was that?!

"Gomen, Naruto." He didn't even know why he was apologizing! But apparently that worked and he could see that Naruto's face lit up instantly and the corners of his mouth curled into the toothiest grin he has ever seen.

"Okay!" And he ran off to get some more toys.

It was Sasuke's turn to scowl. He rolled his eyes, a sign that he is finally giving in, as followed after Naruto. _This is going to be a long, long day..._

-

-

-

"Will that be all?"

Naruto nodded. As Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, Naruto just had to have the final say. "For now." He started giggling at Sasuke's look of disbelief. "Sasuke nii-chan!!" He tugged at the hem of Sasuke's expensive sleeve repeatedly. "Let's go to an ice-cream stand next and then to a ramen shop! I've never been to one!"

Sasuke winced again. Sweet things were definitely not his forte and neither was ramen. He was the type where he would enjoy a fragrant black coffee, freshly brewed in the morning and a proper course of meal three times a day with no added MSG or artificial flavouring. Clearly, Naruto was the opposite of him. The constant craving for out-of-this-world sweetness had Sasuke banging his head, literally, at the blonde's unnatural eating appetites. One day, he will strap Naruto to the chair and give him one long lecture on how to eat properly with properly cooked food. "Naruto..." He warned.

"Let's go, Sasuke nii-chan." The blonde gestured and ran off, disappearing behind a nearby corner.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickened his pace. "How many times must I tell you not to run off like tha..." He was stopped when there was a loud scream. It was definitely Naruto's voice! Sasuke ran towards the voice but sensed that there was something wrong. He ducked just in time to dodge a sharp glint that swished towards him at lightning speed. His hand immediately reached for the hidden gun under his coat, aiming to shoot his assailant dead but then his common sense kicked in.

His assailant was holding Naruto hostage! He was holding Naruto by the neck with the crook of his arm and brandished a survival knife at Sasuke, warning him to keep his distance and at the same time warning Sasuke and his men not to try anything funny. Naruto whimpered and was clutching at the assailant's arm in an attempt to breathe properly.

"Sasuke nii-chan..." Tears were coursing down the scared cheeks as he looked pleadingly at the man who he considered an older brother. "It hurts..."

"Shut up!" The man screamed at Naruto who cried even louder as he was shocked. "Just shut the hell up!" He violently tugged Naruto closer to him, using him as a shield in case Sasuke or Sasuke's men intended to shoot him. "Not so brave now, huh! UCHIHA!"

"Tasukete (Help me)..."

The man's arm tightened even more on Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to pant as his oxygen supply was limited. "Didn't I tell you to shut up!?" He pressed the tip of the sharp knife against Naruto's cheek. "Do you want me to cut off your tongue, you stupid brat!? Do ya!?" Another violent tug had Naruto screaming as he howled louder, his face scrunched up with fear.

"Stop!" Sasuke put out his hand as a signal for his men to back off and to gesture to his assailant that he meant no harm... yet. "Let him go." He stepped pace by pace slowly, intending to get as close as possible to the man to pull Naruto free. "Your fight is with me. He is nothing to you. You just want me dead, right? Just let him go."

"Oh? I don't think so. Hahaha..." He laughed sarcastically. "As soon as I let this brat go, you or your men will put a bullet through my head and blow my brains out!" He slid the tip of the knife towards his neck slowly, not enough pressure to cause breakage of skin but enough to keep the blonde from moving anymore. "Maybe I should peel the skin off his body and sent it to you, huh?! What do you say, you bastard?!"

Sasuke was beginning to panic. He didn't want to lose Naruto again. Certainly not to some maniac who wanted to claim his life. But then, he forced himself to calm down. Panicking will only get into more trouble and he had a life load of trouble to worry about already and he didn't need another arse to add to it just because the stupid man decided to become crazy one day and wanted to kill him.

"Killing him won't solve anything." There was no emotion his voice and he kept his face expressionless because he did not want to show how important Naruto was to him. If the assailant is able to sense that, Naruto's life would surely be in jeopardy. Sasuke's insides were in 

a mass turmoil and he needed to process the situation properly and come up with the best possible solution without having Naruto in harm's way or he will risk hurting Naruto.

"I'm already prepared to die today, Uchiha. Even if I manage to escape here today, you will hunt me down to the ends of the world and kill me. No matter what I do or whatever you promise, I will definitely not leave here alive so spare me the sappy story!"

_This man has definitely done his homework._ Time was running out and Sasuke understood very well what humans were capable of doing during their time of desperation. _Because he had been like that at one point in the past_.

-

-

-

A/N:-

Ah... (scratches head)

This was really short, right? Hahaha... (nervous laugh)

WAIT! Before you all curse and swear at me, there's going to be another update soon! I promise! Don't worry... I have it all worked out.

Now, you all know why Naruto is avoiding Sasuke and is reluctant to be with him but it isn't within his power to leave the powerful and sole surviving Uchiha. That's why the amnesia might be a good thing to happen between them. Even though Sasuke is sad that Naruto isn't able to remember him properly but at least there's a second chance for him to be with Naruto in a more 'innocent' way. LOL...

Is the amnesia a good thing or a bad one? You all decide and I will post the next one to confirm your answers.

**Hachinisasareru: Thank you for your suggestions. You did manage to hit some good points and I will be taking in some of them. **


	9. Chapter 7b

Another update to the unfinished part of the 7th chapter. I'm not going to talk too much now because right now, all I want to do is update. And of course make my fellow readers happy.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, I'll turn the whole Naruto series into a homo series!! (MY STYLE!)

**Warning: **Rated M. Definitely not for the weak-hearted or those who like mild homophobic relationships. Contains lots of cursing and swearing and death as well. So, if you can't handle it, you might as well leave. No worries, there's not going to be any major death characters, I think…

DemonFoxgirl101 – Your question will be answered in this chapter.

-

-

-

_**Chapter 7b: Flashes of the Past**_

_Naruto looked blankly at Sasuke. He was covered in blood that didn't belong to him, soaked from head to toe. Sasuke was shocked. Too shocked to move, too shocked to breathe and too shocked to say anything. The empty eyes stared straight at Sasuke but no life reflected from it. It was as if the light from Naruto had died out. _

"_Naruto?"_

"_They died." The detached voice didn't sound like Naruto. _

_Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto. He was unsure what should he do. "Naruto, do you know who I am?"_

"_Mom, Dad, everyone. They died. All because of me." Naruto looked down at his bloody hands, as if wondering why it was there. "All that blood... I killed them." Naruto said tonelessly. He turned his head towards Sasuke. "I killed them. I caused their death."_

_Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. To see his beloved suffer like this was tearing him apart. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him, trying to get back some sense into him. "Naruto! You still have me! I'm Sasuke, remember?!"_

"_Sa, Sa-su-ke?"_

"_Yes, yes! Your Sasuke!"_

_Suddenly, Naruto's eyes became very frightened and he trembled from head to toe. He pushed Sasuke away and ran. "NO!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_The night was cold and cruel. The wind was beating harshly against his frantic face. "Uchiha did this, Uchiha did this!" Naruto continued running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he wanted was the warmth of his mother's hugs and cuddling, his father's assuring smile and pats on the back of encouragement. Naruto wanted those back. All he thought of now was to join them._

"_NARUTO!"_

_Who is that shouting his name? He had no one else anymore to call him by his name anymore. He was not needed anymore. It was time for the monster to disappear. That was what the elder Uchiha had said. Naruto was not needed in the society of the living. There was no place for him here and there will never be. Sasuke was gone too. Gone to a place where Naruto will never be able to reach him._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

_The images of his parents' mangled bodies were fresh in his mind, their blood spilt all over him because they wanted to protect the demon child. No matter what Naruto did, there was no way he could change his fate. It would have been better if he had not been born. Why did he need to go through so many sufferings in life? Why did he have to endure all the mockery and bullying? _

_Because he always knew that there will be someone to always give him a push at the back to go on when he could go no more. He would turn and see his father's and mother's smiling faces which gave him the courage to brave the challenges ahead of him. "Mom..." The image of his mother's broken body flashed by. "Dad..." The image of his father's torn body flashed by. Then the torn and slashed bodies of the children from the orphanage; their innards turned outside with chopped off appendages strewn all over the bloody floor, their mouths opened in a silent scream of death and their eyes stared accusingly at him, blaming him for their death. Naruto finally slumped down on the wet mud, soaked with the earlier downpour._

"_It's your fault they died." The ruthless deep voice rang in Naruto's ears. "I already warned you." The red eyes burned into Naruto's tainted soul; haunting and taunting him. "The demon child who was never supposed to be born. Your parents have paid the sins of your crimes and my little otoutou will end up the same way they did if you continue to be with him..."_

_And Uchiha Itachi laughed. The horrible sound echoed in Naruto's ears. The words replayed in his vulnerable mind, shattering it into little shards of unrecoverable pieces. He closed his heart, mind and soul to the outside world, and retreated into a safe cocoon within himself. But not before the words, "It's your fault, Uzumaki Naruto.", delivered its final and killing blow..._

_And he screamed._

_And screamed._

_But there was no one to hear him... anymore._

* * *

"DIE! UCHIHA!!" The man had a maniacal smile plastered on his face, his eyes were bloodshot and bulging, and his skin was pale. His thin hair was matted on his head from the sweat. There was a sinister aura around him because there was no telling what else he would do. No one is able to predict what a desperate man is capable of doing. And he was getting desperate.

Naruto screamed as the crazy man lunged towards Sasuke who seemed strangely calm. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto behind him as his men moved forward to protect them. The next few seconds were a blur but Naruto could make out that the bad man was slashing blindly at every person who came in between him and Sasuke nii-chan. He was scared and terrified. He wondered why the bad man wanted to kill Sasuke. Naruto trembled as he clutched the lapels of Sasuke's suit, afraid that the bad man might hurt him.

But Sasuke's bodyguards weren't for decoration. They wouldn't have qualified to be at the Uchiha's side if they weren't the best.

When the man was finally pinned face down onto the hard pavement by Sasuke's bodyguards, it was only then Naruto managed to get a good look at him even though he cowered behind Sasuke. It was terrifying to see the bad man so close and Naruto clutched the hem of Sasuke's suit harder, as if he was reassuring himself that Sasuke was still beside him. The man bared his teeth and seethed at the arrogant man before him, struggling to get back on his feet.

"UCHIHA!!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs, his darting eyes focusing on his target. "You took everything from me! My life! My money! And my home!" And he continued to struggle more violently, trying to get free. "You made my life a living hell!!"

Sasuke smirked as he scathingly looked down at the pathetic man. "Who were you again? Ah... the former so-called yakuza boss from downtown." Sasuke gestured for the knife that had been thrown nearby. "This is your entire fault that you turned out like this." As Sasuke took the long knife into his hands, a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. "You got greedy and you must pay the PRICE!"

And Sasuke stabbed the former yakuza boss' hand clean through.

The loud screams echoed throughout the alley as Sasuke laughed with glee, as if he was enjoying the scene of the writhing man in pain. When the screams subsided, Sasuke twisted the embedded knife and continued to relish in the sounds of agony. "Scream more, scream! Hahahaha!!" The Uchiha's laughter echoed together with the pain-filled screams. Nobody dared to interrupt or so much make a single sound when the Uchiha was in 'one of his moods'.

Naruto was very confused. All he understood was that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, Naruto was scared of Sasuke too. He didn't look like the kind onii-chan he was anymore. This was someone extremely scary. He was much worse than the bogeyman. Naruto slowly released his hold on Sasuke's expensive suit and backed away really, really slowly. It was as if he was overwhelmed with the sense of fear that only basic instincts could pick up. And that instinct told him to run if he wanted to live.

"You... you are the very apparition of evil! You are the devil himself!!" The man spat at Sasuke's foot. He was pumped with adrenaline and the pain gave him strength.

Sasuke stopped laughing and gave him the coldest look ever. He then kicked him, again, and again, and again, laughing as he did. It was pure ecstasy to see someone weaker than you at the bottom of your feet, writhing in pain. Then, he caught himself and pulled himself together. Sasuke lowered himself and grabbed a handful of greying hair, jerking the bloody head to face him. "I'm no devil but I can be your worst nightmare."

Then, Sasuke heard a small squeak from behind him and caught the sight of a terrified Naruto looking at him with the eyes of fear. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been splashed onto Sasuke and he realized that he had just shown what he had been hiding from Naruto ever since he turned amnesiac. It was now too late to change. He had totally forgotten about Naruto's existence beside him and allowed the evil in him to burst out into the open, allowing fear to once more conquer his loved one.

"Naruto...?"

"Hiii... Don't! Don't come near me!!" Naruto continued to back away, afraid of what this monster would do to him if he didn't escape. He shuddered to think that he allowed himself to believe that the kind onii-chan will protect him from being hurt. "You! You monster!!" The words had escaped from his mouth without a second thought.

Sasuke stopped. He couldn't think and couldn't move. Something inside him broke. His wish for a new and clean future with Naruto had shattered. There was no way that they will go back to what they were before. It was just impossible. This is God's punishment towards him for all the grave sins of his past and present.

Realizing that the Uchiha was caught off guard, the former yakuza boss pulled the knife out of his bloody hand and tried once again to make the kill of his revered enemy. "DIE!!"

But Sasuke was faster. His quick reflexes allowed him to avoid the knife from its fatal blow. However, he was not quick enough to move away and so the knife found its way into his right thigh. Wincing in pain, Sasuke took his gun from his holster hidden under his jacket and without a blink of an eye, shot blank point at the head of his assailant. His brains exploded out of the shattering skull as the bullet whizzed through front of the forehead and out back. There was a faint smell of burnt blood that lingered momentarily in the air together with the smell of fresh 

blood splattered all over the pavement. The former yakuza boss was dead before his body hit the floor with a thud.

The horrific scene before Naruto sparked off something within him. Cold sweat covered his whole body. It was a very familiar scene; the blood and death. Both were always very near him. The familiar feeling of dread once again filled him; the horror and the massacre. Looking blankly at Sasuke's bleeding wound, Naruto's teeth began chattering. "He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die." He muttered over and over again.

"Naruto? I didn't mean for that to happen." Sasuke slowly limped towards the blonde who was still staring at his injured thigh, refusing help from his underlings. "Naruto?"

Averting his eyes from the bloody thigh to Sasuke's face, Naruto's instincts of survival kicked into full blast. "NOOOOOOO!!" It was as if he had been possessed. He pushed Sasuke away with all his strength before he turned to run away from the only person who mattered to him and also the only person he wanted to stay far away from.

"NARUTO!!"

All Naruto wanted was to escape. Everything was whizzing past his vision. He didn't bother to pay attention to where he was going. His surroundings were a blur and his head was throbbing. There was an image from the past haunting him. It was running after him and he needed to get away as far from it as possible. He didn't know how long he had been running. His legs had found new strength to escape from the possibility of being killed. He didn't want to die. Naruto had unfinished business to attend to before he died.

The only problem was... he cannot remember what his unfinished problem was...

Sounds of hard panting filled the silent alley. The pounding of his heart was deafening to his ears. He needed a place where he could call it a sanctuary. A place where he could protect himself from the outside pain that threatened to burst his protective bubble. But there was nowhere he was able to hide himself because a monster is looking for him, chasing him, lurking at every corner and was waiting for a chance to eat him alive just it had devoured his family alive...

Naruto screamed as images of his dead parents flooded through his mind, reminding him of the terrible past that he had so desperately tried to forget.

-

-

-

**A/N:**

The story is really going to get going now! Hahaha...

Can anyone guess what is going to happen next?

What is Naruto's unfinished business?

Who is Naruto trying so desperately to forget?

What role does Itachi play in their past?

Find out in the next chapter!

That sounded... sucky. . Anyway, everything has begun to unravel because both of them will be once again reminded of a dark and painful past that has finally returned to haunt them. No matter how much they struggle or run, it is impossible for them to outrun the demons of their past. Until they find the courage to face their worst nightmare, there is no hiding and no escape...

I promise a longer chapter next time.

Signing off,

Harajunko.


End file.
